I left my heart in Costa Blanca
by Lockerz
Summary: Sian's mum has taken her on an all inclusive holiday to Spain, though she didn't know a rather gorgeous brunette came with the package. Shall become an M as the story reaches later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Random new story that popped into my head. :D Hope you like it.**

**M shall obviously be in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my idea.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Costa Blance, Spain. 13:10pm. <em>**

I glanced over at my mum as she began to wave frantically. God, how embarrassing. My mum had dragged us off on holiday again but I wasn't too upset because we were actually somewhere nice. Well nice was an understatement. Mum had taken us to Costa Blanca and booked an all inclusive holiday in a place called Benidorm.

Yes, it sounded like the programme and no, I didn't know whether it had any relation to the place. I had been forced to sit by all the bags as my mum went inside to check the Ocas Hotel had our rooms ready. Mum had just gone through a rough break up and she'd wanted nothing more than to get away on holiday.

She also said that it would be nice to go somewhere with me as her daughter and have a late celebration for my eighteenth birthday. Well late by eight months but hey, not my fault I was a winter baby. From what I could guess in the two weeks we were going to have here she would be going out every night and hanging off any limbs she could.

However, as much as I disliked the idea, she was my mum and I wanted to sympathise with her break up with dad. I couldn't sympathise with him however, he, he was an ass. "Sian," My mum said loudly despite the fact she was only about a meter away. She had already dressed for the hot weather in her billowy skirt and sleeveless shirt where as I had dressed for the plane journey, still in my superdry sweatpants and polo.

It wasn't my usual type of clothing choice but it had been comfy and it had been an overnight flight. "Apparently we're really close to the beach and shopping centre!" Mum said happily. Shopping, of course that would be something she asked about. I gave her my best smile and made toward our pile of bags. Like many people who go on holiday I'd probably overpacked and if that was so then my mum had triple, triple packed stuff she didn't need. I'd even seen her slip in some sexy underwear...not that I hadn't but that wasn't the point.

I gave my mum a 'help me' glance but she seemed to have gone off into her own little world full of shirtless, sexy tan men and trying on that new size of clothes she had managed to get into. We'd both gone to this gym before this holiday, a little too excessively as we both tried to get into shape. Not that either of us had been out of shape prior to our exercise.

Soon enough mum had come back to reality and helped to lug our bag insides, though her groans and huffs were a little irritating. If she didn't want to carry something so heavy than she should never have packed so much. It didn't really help that our room was on the seventh floor of the multi floor apartment building.

I'd not been on an all inclusive holiday before but from what I'd heard they were for the very tourist tourist. Now I was a tourist of course, I loved the sun and sunbathing, getting a tan and all that lark but all inclusive was for those who needed the cheaper holiday and were a tad too lazy and wanted everything done for them.

Now, I didn't think I was that person particularly as I was independant but I wasn't so bad that I'd want to hike up into the mountains or the forest all by my lonesome. Besides, there was sun here and I was going to get my tan on. My mum said she'd let me drink so all in all, this might square up to be a good holiday if I was honest.

As I pressed the button on the lift I stepped back, waiting for it to arrive. When it did me and mum walked in and pressed the button to our floor. From what I had seen so far the hotel was far was cheap and shabby but I hadn't seen the most important place we'd be staying: our room.

I did soon enough and I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised. It was large and spacious with a little kitchen complete with sink and oven. The living room wasn't exactly much and only possesed the tiniest tv and a two man sofa. There was a large french window leading onto the balcony overlooking the rest of the holiday resort. I knew there was a pool but as I gazed out through the glass I hadn't imagined that it would be as big as half the pacific ocean. People were already sunning themselves. There was barely a single recliner that was free of a towel.

"Goin' ta check out the bedrooms then, Sian, want the left or right one?" My mum's voice drifted across the room toward me and I turned to see her indicating the two doors on the wall. Two bedrooms. Mum had obviously been planning to do something. I frowned and glanced at them both, deciding.

"Left," I said finally. It was the closest to the door, meaning if I was way too tired there wouldn't be those pesky extra steps. I smirked; and here I was saying I wasn't lazy. Mum nodded and grabbed her bags, yanking them toward the right door. She made an appreciative noise as she entered and I felt a little happier.

I followed in her wake and pulled my bags toward my room on the left. I was equally as happy as I opened the door. There was a double bed and a window looking over the pool. Ooh, now I could watch people by the pool. I giggled and dumped my bags down on my bed. There was a weak looking closet in the corner and I decided I'd sort my clothes out after I changed out of the ones I had on.

Quickly unzipping the bag I pulled out a pair of flowery shorts and a baggy sleeveless shirt and tugged them on after removing the stifling plane clothes. Just as I'd finished, there was a knock at my door and moments later my mum sidled in, pushing a pair of sunglasses her nose. "Sian, hon, could you go to reception and get a leaflet on the locals clubs, please," She grinned.

As she left I rolled my eyes and pushed my hands into my back pockets, stepping out through my open door. My mum was probably already selecting outfits to wear out. Should it bother me that I knew she was basically on this holiday to pull? I froze. She'd have to bring them back here. I felt my face crumple. Just don't think about it Sian, I told myself as I made toward the door.

I opted to go down the stairs this time rather than the lift and after a good five minutes descending them I reached the rather large lobby. It was clean and sunny with massive windows looking out onto the pool. I took in a deep breath. I was about to walk toward the desk to ask for leaflet when raised voices made me look to the side.

"Oh come off it, Rosie," A voice said and I my eyes fell on the speaker. The girl was about my age, dressed in a blue summer dress and sporting shaded aviators. Long brown hair was tied back into a messy bun and strands were falling down her neck and over her shoulders.

"Losen up, Soph, you're on holiday!" The older looking brunette beside her replied in a sing song voice. Though I couldn't see the other girl's eyes, who I assumed was her sister, I guessed she had rolled them. I shook my head and began to walk again. As I queued at the desk the two brunettes took a place beside me, continuing to bicker softly about how Sophie should just enjoy the holiday. I assumed Sophie was the one in the dress.

Just then I felt a hand on my arm and span around to see the older brunette observing me. I was about to ask if I could help her when she spoke, in a rather exasperated voice. "You look about my sister's age," She huffed, crossing her arms. I waited for her to go on, bit of an awkward statement to leave hanging there. "There's like stuff to do an' all that isn't there?" She questioned. I paused.

"I've only just arrived," I admitted sheepishly, glancing at her sister briefly. The older girl groaned and pushed some hair off her face.

"Well I'm sure you can just get that body of yours out by the pool and pull some lads," Rosie said to her sister with a smug smile. "If there's any left after I've had them,"

"Shut up, Rosie!" Sophie squeaked, slapping her sister across the arm. I didn't know whether I was still wanted here to talk to. Assuming I wasn't I turned around and saw the woman at the desk was free. I stepped forward and asked whether she had a list of recommended places to go at night. I smiled as the woman handed me a rather thick leaflet. As I turned to leave I saw the older brunette smile at me.

"See you later, yeah?" She asked. I was a little taken back. It obviously showed on my face as she huffed. "I mean like, everyone else here is proper old with kids,"

"Mum would kill ya if she heard you calling thirty an' up old," Sophie whispered, shooting her sister a sour look. Then she looked at me before leaning up and removing her sunglasses. I blinked. The sun caught her eyes perfectly, making them shine. They were the most gorgeous shade of blue I'd ever seen.

"Oh shut up, Sophie," Rosie grunted before turning to me again. "See ya later-" She paused, realising she didn't know my name.

"Sian," I said quickly. I awkwardly went to hold out my hand then pretended to study my leaflet.

"I'm Rosie and this little boring cow is Sophie," I nodded as she spoke then stepped away. "See you at the bar, yeah? Under twenty fives night, there'll be some hot tail," Rosie added, clasping her hands together. I saw Sophie roll those magnificent eyes before sliding her sunglasses back on.

"I might," I replied slowly, not wanting to agree completely.

"What room are you we'll swing by and walk with you," Rosie suggested happily. Sophie glanced up at her.

"We?" She snapped. God, I didn't think I was that bad.

"It's fine," I assured her. Rosie shook her head.

"Sian babe, we need to get something to pass these two weeks when we're not making boys drool by the pool," As Rosie spoke my eyes dropped to Sophie's exposed shoulders then lower to the top of her dress. Realising what I was doing I snapped my gaze away. What the heck was I looking at? And more importantly why!

"Guess ya could then," I said with a grin, suddenly feeling a little more confident. Maybe I was trying to overcome my perving episode. "Room 121," I told her before smiling shyly. Rosie nodded. I gave them a fleeting glance before strolling toward the lift.

Had that really just happened? I took a shaky breath. The only people that spoke to me usually were old people who had lost their direction and even they avoided me sometimes. Somehow I just got myself plans. I grinned and bit down on my lip. Maybe this wouldn't only be a good holiday for my mum.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea why or what I'm writing :L Just sort of going along as I write. Nothing planned.<strong>

**Review with what you think and whether I should continue or just stop :L**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second chapter of this story :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea._**

* * *

><p><em>Room 121, The Ocas Hotel, Benidorm, Costa Blanca, Spain. 17:58pm. <em>

"Mum will you please hurry up before I flamin' explode," I shouted loudly as I banged my fist against the thin wooden door. Goodness knows how long she had been in there now.

Perhaps she'd drowned in the shower or gone blind while poking herself in the eye with a mascara brush. I groaned and nudged my foot against the bottom of the door. I had no idea when Rosie and Sophie would be coming round and I hadn't even showered or anything.

Fucking mum was taking so damn long. I knew she wanted to look nice for when she went out but the length of time she'd spent in there could match an elephant's pregnancy.

"Mum, I'm serious!" I added again, raising my fist to begin an onslaught of hammering. As I came to bring my fist down I froze as the door swung open. My mum was stood there, all dolled up, beaming at me like a young girl about to go out on their first date.

I sighed and pushed past her, kicking the door shut with my foot. I heard her make a small noise of protest and surprise. No matter, she wasn't going to stop me from going out.

I stripped and turned on the shower water, letting it reach the appropriate temperature before stepping in. I cleaned my hair thoroughly, not with the crappy hotel shampoo but with the ones I had brought myself.

I shaved my legs, armpits and well...I set the razor down on the soap holder and clambered out, grabbing the towel off the side. I just hoped that Rosie would see enough sense to call a little later. Though it wouldn't surprise me if it took that girl forever to get ready, she did seem like the type to not leave the house if she wasn't wearing at least two layers of foundation.

I wrapped the towel around my body and exited the room, depositing my clothes into the wicker laundry basket. I was going to wear something nice for going out, try and get some attention. I wasn't a slut.

I'd only had sex twice and that had been with the same guy after a long term relationship. It had ended normally and we were still friends though he had a new girl on his arm.

Mum was pottering around the kitchen when I caught sight of her. She may have been concocting a drink to take the edge off. It was only about ten past six but mum would still do it. I was about to enter my bedroom when her voice caught my ears.

"You off out, Sian?" She asked and I turned slowly.

"Yeah," I said happily. She nodded and turned back to her drink. I didn't know if she approved but I was eighteen now, the world was my oyster. Or as someone else once said, the world is my lobster.

I shut my door behind me and dropped the towel, moving across the my bed to select some clothes. I settled on a short denim skirt and a sleeveless top with the words _'Skinny love'_ printed across it in fancy red and black writing.

I didn't know what other people wore to these sorts of nights out but I wanted to select something I was comfortable in, and, I had to admit I didn't look half bad.

* * *

><p><em>Room 121, The Ocas Hotel, Benidorm, Costa Blanca, Spain. 20:09.<em>

I glanced around the empty room, tapping my fingers on the side of the sofa. Mum had gone out about ten minutes ago and I'd been sat here since wondering if those girls would come at all.

Maybe something had come up and they could no longer do it. With a softer murmur I stood up and moved across to the window, glancing out over the pool. People were still basking in the setting sun's rays.

The light was hitting the water perfectly and shadows were just beginning to lengthen. It sure did look like something out of the brochure. I jumped as a knocking resounded through the room. Suddenly a rush overcame me. They were here, they were actually here.

I bounded across the room like a gazelle on speed and pulled the door open in a single sweep. Rosie beamed happily as she spotted me and held her arms out. She had dressed to the nine in a little black number. And little wasn't just part of the saying, it was truly tiny.

Even though she had actually showed I couldn't help but noticed my stomach dropped a little. Sophie hadn't come. I tried not to let the flicker of upset show on my face as I grabbed my small bag off the side and shut the door. Rosie was looking me up and down and I was going to ask something when there was the sound of footsteps.

My jaw almost hit the floor.

Sophie was sauntering toward us. She was sporting a baggy grey shirt with a large 'ATH' sign printed in black. What pleased me most about the shirt was not its design but the fact it showed the bottom of her mid rift. On her lower half she was wearing a pair of khaki styled shorts. So she had come!

I grinned and clasped my hands in front of me, looking to Rosie for instruction.

"Sian, you're eighteen right?" She asked out of the blue, turning to observe me. I nodded. Her eyes flitted to Sophie who was sliding her Aviators back through those dark tresses of hers.

I had to literally tear my eyes away. God, why was I staring?

"Soph's a little babby, aren't ya, Soph?" Sophie grunted and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "So looks like we'll be buying the drinks, Sian," She said happily before grabbing me into a rather close hug.

I could see Sophie observing me thoughtfully over her shoulder. Bloody hell I hoped I looked okay. Well I hoped I looked better than okay.

I let out a soft breath as Rosie let me go. "Let's go show this hotel what we've got!" She chorused before giggling and grasping her sister's hand.

"Let go, Rosie," Sophie murmured as she yanked her limb away. I watched her steadily. She looked..well. Then she looked at me with those amazing eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there we are, tell me what you think in a review :3<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. I have writers block still and am forcing the words out in a way I'm not really fond of :L**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...except my idea :P**

* * *

><p>I tucked my hands into my back pockets as I walked along the corridor. I didn't know where the bar was but I assumed Rosie did. It had probably been the first thing she found after the mirror in her apartment. Sophie was walking slightly in front and as much as I didn't want them to, my eyes were sliding over the skin exposed at her lower back. Her shorts rose with each step and the new creamy skin was more than alluring. My eyes flickered up when Rosie's voice reached my ears.<p>

"So no boyfriend back home, Sian?" She questioned. "Or have you got a guilt free pass? Or," She thought for a few seconds. "Is it going to be what he doesn't know won't hurt him?" I saw Sophie turn and give her sister a glare.

"I haven't got a boyfriend," I admitted sheepishly.

"Our Sophie doesn't either," Rosie smirked as she gave her sister a glance I couldn't quite decipher. Sophie just huffed and pushed her aviators down over her eyes. I wonder whether she objected to me being here with them, Rosie hadn't really consulted her after all. I looked off across the lobby as we strolled across it, rubbing my shoulder in a way I did when I tended to be nervous. Maybe once I got a few drinks down me I could actually loosen up and I hoped Sophie would be the same. The girl hadn't even spoken to me properly.

I gazed to the side and spotted those still outside, basked in the setting sun. The lobby was set out this like this: an absolutely massive oval with a desk located at one side and the lifts on the other. Let's think of it like points on a compass. At the south point were the doors in; at the North point was the wall made up of doors and windows that led to the pool; on the east side were the lifts and other general rooms. This left the west side on which the desk resided. We made our way toward the north point, stepping out into the warm evening air.

The people still out were older than us, trying to catch the last rays of the day. We wove around the pool side and hung a right and for a moment I wondered if this hotel was something similar to Narnia. However, I soon realised we were headed the right way when a beat flowed through the air.

Rosie's smile double tenfold and she clasped her hands together excitedly. Up until this point I had been staring at things until they fell out of focus but as my vision swept forward my heart skipped a beat. I could see Sophie's bright eyes watching me over her shoulder and for a moment I thought I saw the flicker of a smirk before it disappeared completely and she turned away.

"Jus' try an' act a little older, Soph," Rosie warned as we reached the bar that was now in view. I wasn't really a bar goer but my eighteenth had been pretty damn crazy, well what I could remember of it had been. The music grew louder as we entered and I took a few moments to look around. People were already filling and guiltily my eyes fell on a group of lads in the corner.

Obviously English as one of them was sporting a Manchester United shirt. God my dad would have liked him. I rolled my eyes and looked back toward the other two who were crossing toward an empty booth against the wall. The whole place had a certain feel to it but I was yet to realise what that vibe was. We took a seat and I hesitated slightly as Rosie moved away and let me get in first. Sophie moved in beside me and I offered her my best smile.

I was relieved when she returned the happy gesture. Perhaps the atmosphere wouldn't be so awkward after all. Rosie put her hands down on the table and I looked up inquisitively.

"First round's on me, what'll it be girls? I'm having an absolut sex," Rosie said happily. I spluttered. She wanted a what? When I looked up I could see Sophie smirking at my side.

"It's not as Rosie as it sounds, it's like liquor with sprite an' cranberry," She explained softly before turning to her sister and making a thinking face. "Vodka an' coke," She decided before leaning against the soft leather of the booth. I realised it was my turn to answer and swallowed.

"The same, please," I said quickly. Yes Sian, your mum would be so proud, good use of your manners. I shot a glance at the girl at my side before looking away. Rosie seemed satisfied and left to go order our drinks. Then the silence set in. I could hear Sophie breathing at my side and I realised just how much of a god send Rosie's presence had been.

"Are you an' Rosie here by yourselves?" I asked quietly, plucking the first thing out of my head I could. I turned to watch the brunette to see if she would ignore me or actually answer my question.

"No, we're here with my mum," She said in the similar sort of turn, offering me a small smile. My chest seemed to tighten. What on earth was going on? I couldn't take my eyes off those dazzling blue ones. "You?" She questioned slowly. I wondered if the eye contact was making her uncomfortable. If it did she hadn't showed any signs.

"With my mum too," I said before swallowing. Just then there was the sound of a tray coming down on the table. I looked away from the younger brunette sharply and back to her sister. My eyes then fell on the tray.

"Tequila shots, Rosie?" Sophie questioned as she leant across for one of the coke and vodkas. I was a little taken aback when she set it in front of me then went back for her own. Rosie merely giggled and humoured her sister as she sank into the booth beside me.

"Can't have all this tension all night can we?" She said with an air that made the question seem obvious before she leant over for the shots. She set one in front of each of us then raised her own. "To two weeks in Costa Blanca!" She chorused. I exchanged a glance with Sophie who shrugged. "Of booze, boys and.." She paused, trying to think of another thing beginning with B.

"Beach? Bathing in the sun?" I put in. I heard Sophie laugh at my side. I resisted the urge to shiver.

"Yeah that," Rosie chuckled as she tipped her shot back in one then leant for another. I looked at Sophie who playfully tilted her glass in my direction. I picked up my own and clinked it to hers before tipping it back.

The liquid burnt my throat but it was in the best possible way.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you wanna myyy lovveeerrsss :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**4th installment. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>I laughed and hit my hands down on the table, trying to get up onto to my feet and failing miserably. I didn't know how much I'd had to drink but the empty glasses on the table seemed to speak loud enough.<p>

Sophie was giggling excessively at my side, hands clasped over her face as she babbled about a scene from the Lion King she thought she could apply to the situation. Unless Simba and his chick went out and got terribly drunk and screamed at random things, then Sophie's point was completely lost. I grinned. I didn't care.

There was something to her laughing that made me feel warm and fuzzy, wanting to join in with her and laugh until my throat bled. I blinked. That sounded painful. Just then there was the sound of footsteps and we both glanced up to look at Rosie who was stumbling slightly. I didn't know whether she was drunk too but anyone would have a tough time walking in those heels.

She observed us both before smiling. I wanted to know what she was thinking but I'd have to conclude what I was thinking first before I got that rational. She seemed to have grabbed a great deal of attention as many of the men at the bar were gawping and whispering in that laddish way, smacking each other hard on the chest.

She seemed to disagree with the advances as she spared them a glance then looked back to us. "Get up, you two, you won't find the guys sitting down there," She said in an irritable manner, scratching her wrist with her manicured nails. Myself and Sophie exchanged glances before shrugging and picking up a shot each.

"Rosie!" Sophie said in a stern manner though I had to admit she sounded a little too cute to be angry. "I dunt need no lad in my life," She admitted before downing her shot and bursting into fits of laughter again, nearly spraying me with the drink she had been trying to take down.

"You heard the girl," I squeaked before bringing my hand up over my mouth. I laughed like a bit of a plonker if I was honest, all squeaky and high pitched like a guinea pig. Well that was my personal feeling, though we don't ever know how we really feel, or really look. Thank god. Just then a familiar song came on the speakers and I nearly leapt out of my flaming skin when Sophie squealed at my side and literally launched herself out of the booth.

Rosie frowned and looked around. "If they're Spanish an' that, how can they understand English music?" She questioned, obviously confused. I rolled my eyes and couldn't be bothered to tell her it was because an all inclusive holiday with an all inclusive bar tended not to involve the natives. Sophie was swaying her hips in a way that was far too alluring and I found myself following her out of the booth.

_Now I'm feeling so high like a G6._

I chuckled as Sophie danced her way over to the moderately filled dancefloor, occupied by swaying and grinding bodies. She had a very nice way of moving; a way that didn't allow me to not stare and gawp and imagine her nake- I froze, eyes wide. _WHAT?_

I shook my head free of the thought and moved a little faster over the brunette. By this time she had turned to look at me and gave me a smile. Not just any smile it was dazzling and I nearly stumbled. Or maybe I nearly did that because there was about three times the legal amount of alcohol coursing through my veins. She held out her hand in my direction and hesitatenly I moved forward and lay my hand in hers.

To say we'd only really been speaking an half or so she seemed pretty comfortable with me, but then again that could be the drink speaking and besides I hadn't done anything to offend her or make her not like me. Rosie was nearby, dancing far too intimately with a rather tall, tan and topless man. Sophie was shouting something at me but I couldn't hear over the music booming out they were fly like a G6.

I moved closer and so did she, her lips far too close to my ear in a way that made my knees want to buckle. Her breath was hot and carried the faint scent of alcohol. "Dance with me," She said in a voice that sounded like a whisper but had in reality been closer to a shout. We pulled back simultaneously, eyes meeting before I nodded. She simply beamed and I allowed her to raise our arms before letting my self go with it and spin underneath the limb created arch. However, I seemed to get stuck halfway and found myself with my back to her. I swallowed as our hands remained connected, hands resting on my shoulder.

She moved closer and I felt a hand trail over my hip before it was gone and so was the hand. I turn and glanced around. Sophie was looking at me in a sheepish manner, one hand on the back of her neck and the other fiddling with the belt loop of her shorts. I stepped closer. "Sophie?" I yelled over the thundering music. Her gaze flickered down to the floor before at me again. "Let's get some fresh air," I suggested as a body bumped into mine.

She seemed to agree and with a smile we walked toward the side door into the less occupied courtyard. The warm night air hit me in a way that reminded me of when you go through the chilled section in frescos. The temperature was that different. Sophie was spinning around on the spot, arms out stretched and eyes closed. I just stood there and watched.

Soon enough she seemed to notice my gaze and watched me like a deer watches its hunter. My eyes scanned her without moving; long, silky hair the shade of chocolate; a breathtaking face with two beautiful blue eyes set above a cute nose, as cute as noses got anyway; her lips were parted slightly. Her body only went to compliment her facial features.

I let out a shaky breath and broke eye contact, resting my fingers on my temple. _What the hell was I thinking and why?_

"Back inside?" A voice asked and I snapped out of my panicked daze to see the brunette girl watching me. All I could do was nod.

* * *

><p><strong>It's crap :L Sorry but I'm really rushed. Love you all and thank you for the wonderful reviews. More would be loved :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Installment five :D I love all the feedback, keep it coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>I stood with my hands on the bar, rocking slightly back and forth on my feet. The bartender was too busy chatting up some lad, brushing his fingers over his arm and all the rest of that flirty stuff.<p>

"What's takin' so long, Sian?" A voice whined behind me before the owner of the words moved to my side. She tucked some of that luscious brown hair behind her ear before glancing between me and the man who was meant to be serving drinks not chatting up holiday makers.

Instead of looking back at the bartender my eyes settled for far too long on her. The lighting in this place wasn't brilliant but I could see a thin sheen of sweat coating her brow. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and I guessed mine weren't all too different. My head was buzzing and a nice feeling was passing through my veins as a result of the alcohol. Sophie had begun to glare daggers at the bartender and I couldn't help but smile.

Before I knew what I was doing I had placed a hand on her lower back. She didn't flinch or move away and a rush of confidence burst through me. I swallowed and clenched my fingertips gently around the material of her shirt. I liked touching her and I liked her not pulling away even more.

"Hiya, worry about taking the back passage later!" Sophie yelled out of nowhere, hands smacking clumsily down on the bar. I gasped but then burst into fits of laughter. The bartender seemed as shocked as I was and made his way over with deliberate delay.

"What can I get you?" He hissed, forcing a polite smile. She had just insulted his sexuality. I frowned; was it really an insult? It didn't matter.

"A round of shots, please," Sophie said, completely unaware of the fact she may have insulted him. Innocence is bliss. I took my lower lip between my teeth and watched her again. This was becoming a compulsive habit, she was just mesmerizing. The bartender nodded and took the money Sophie slid toward him, counting it before beginning to pour us the shots. Sophie turned to me and I nearly had all the wind knocked out of my chest when one of her hands came up to touch my face. Yet again I questioned myself and found myself moving into her warm flesh. A forced breath left my nose.

"You are here together, sí?" He questioned, his accent strongly that of a Spaniard. He met the bill as well: tall, tan and muscular with short black hair that seemed to be styled to perfection. "You are both muy bonita, sí," He commented and I found myself giggling shyly. Sophie didn't seem to have any idea what he was babbling about. I glanced a look to the side in her direction then back to the bartender.

"She is," I breathed before flashing him a smile and picking up one of our shot glasses. I raised it in Sophie's direction and smirked. She was, she really was and it worried me didn't know.

* * *

><p>Dubstep blasted over the speakers. Lights shone over every inch of the dancefloor, illuminating no more than a silhouette of a body. The way it moved made it look like everything was in a framed motion as if they had been slotted together in a choppy unedited movie.<p>

Sophie was shouting loudly along the few words contained in the beat. She'd got too hot with her shirt the way it was and tied it up into a knot just below her sternum. I didn't complain; more skin for me to perve upon, as had been the way I had acted that evening. But could ya blame me?

I felt pretty shitfaced as I raised my hands in the air and jumped along to the beat. This song had entered the charts just before I had flown out here and god was it a tune. Epic eargasm. Every so often I could see Soph's face flashing into view when the lights hit it. Her eyes were wide, that same shade of fantastic blue. Her pupils looked three times larger than they should be, even when the light hit them. She was gone, truly gone. The beat began to fade but the next quickly replaced it; loud and thundering; just the way it should be in a proper club slash bar thing.

I was stunned but not unhappy when her hand moved toward me and rested on the back of my neck. I was even more taken aback when she pulled me closer. I could now feel the way her hips were moving. This was mainly because they were moving against mine and in a skirt I could feel far too much. Her head moved to rest beside mine and I felt her lips graze my ear as she spoke. "I have an idea that could get us in so much trouble," My heart thundered in my chest, perhaps even louder than the music erupting in my soul.

_I'm doing nothing, 'cause then at least I'm doing nothing wrong. _

I felt my knees go weak and my hand clenched ever so slightly on the fabric of the brunette's shirt. She pulled back and gazed at me. It was in such a way that it almost dared me to agree. I hadn't seen this side of her but damn did I like it. It didn't matter I had only met her properly about three hours ago. What was time but a number? With a new confidence she took my hand and squeezed. I just followed her out of the club and back through the alleyway we had walked on the way in.

The Saturdays remix still blasted behind us but we kept walking. It was dark now but as we came back out onto the pool area the lights from the apartment building cast a heavenly sort of glow over the pool. Sophie looked around then at me and smirked. She made her way toward a recliner and I watched open mouthed as she stripped, exposing a rather delectable set of red underwear. Who had she been expecting to pull? Then she looked at me and not just in a looking way. Oh god, now I was thinking in riddles. I swallowed hard and tried to avert my gaze but couldn't.

"Come on, Sian," She slurred, moving closer. I managed to finally look away but something in my head told me to look again, to not trust my senses. I was breathing faster now. When I looked up Sophie was in front of me, eyes searching for mine. I remained passive as her hands came to the bottom of my shirt and lifted it no more than an inch or so. The gesture was sweet.

Fuck sweet.

I strode over to the recliner and slipped my skirt down before following with my shirt, laying them on top of hers.

It didn't matter to me that there were near on a hundred people in the hotel, nor that there was a similar number on the site and club. I glanced back to Sophie to see a satisfied smile on her lips before she did something that knocked my world right out of balance.

She turned to face the pool then broke into a run, jumping in with a rather inelegant bomb. For a few moments she didn't come up and I was about to admit you shouldn't drink and swim when she surfaced, pushing her hair back off her face. She was grinning like a fool...on crack. I smiled sheepishly and stepped toward the pool edge, allowing the water to lap at my toes.

"Come on," She urged as she trod water to keep afloat. I bit my lip gently before lowering myself down and slipping into the water. She began to laugh and watched as I waded over. This had not been on my night's agenda. I stopped when I got close enough.

A spark shot up my body when I felt one of her smooth long legs brush mine. For a moment we just remained still, treading water to stay where we were. Her gaze was intoxicating, stronger than any alcohol.

"Jus'-" I started but never finished when I became lost with looking at her face.

"Jus' what?" She whispered back as the water carried her a little closer. She was so close now I could feel her breath on my skin; smell the scent of alcohol on her tongue. I swallowed hard.

"Jus'-" I muttered again as my hand rose out of the water and moved to brush a wet strand of hair of her cheek. I never got there when a hand that wasn't my own lay on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. Her nose brushed mine and I felt like I was drowning. Well it couldn't be the water, my head was above it. Drowning in her aura. Then her lips were on mine. The sensation was shocking yet needed all at the same time.

I pulled back and looked at her. Her face was blank of emotion.

"It's jus' the drink?" I mouthed and she nodded slowly before I leant in again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ding, dong, ding. Review if you have a moment. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth installment :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>I felt her hands move to the back of my thighs and raise me in the water. As if on impulse my legs slid around the back of hers. The water seemed to enhance everything, making her skin feel ten times softer to the touch.<p>

I let out what sounded like a pathetic whimper when her tongue touched my lower lip. I didn't quite know where I was right now. Well, obviously I knew I was in a swimming pool, in only my underwear, kissing a brunette I had been thinking of as attractive the entire evening.

When her tongue brushed mine I wanted to melt and involuntarily my legs tightened around her waist. Her hands seemed to be everywhere but I didn't know whether it was her hands or the water that were making it feel that way.

I didn't care.

I felt us move in the water and then felt myself being lifted even more, coming to sit on the side of the pool with the brunette standing between my legs. I could hear the booming of music again and the sound of raised voices from the club.

I swear to god I couldn't breathe and reluctantly I pulled back. I breathed shakily and met her eyes. They were that same dazzling beautiful shade of blue. This girl literally took my breath away yet I couldn't fathom the reason why.

I breathed in sharply.

I had kissed a girl; found her attractive all evening and was making no point of rejecting any advances. Just a bit of holiday fun, I reassured myself.

"Sian?" She whispered, her fingertips sliding up my arm and teasing along my collarbone. The skin under her touch prickled with heat. I wondered what else she could do with those fingers.

"Yeah?" I breathed, moving my hand up to take hold of her wrist. A silence settled between us and I could hear the water lapping against the edge of the pool and faintly against her skin. Skin I desired to touch and caress.

My nose brushed against hers as I leant forward before forcing my lips against those which were tempting me most. They were soft and plump and tasted faintly of chocolate.

"Well hello, Sophie," A voice cooed from behind me and I literally scrambled away. Sophie's head shot up with a much more delayed motion. When I turned I was met with no other face than her sister's. My jaw dropped open. Oh god, oh god. Rosie was giggling madly, some rather attractive lad hanging off her arm.

I swear I was frozen to the spot, not sure which way to look or turn or what to cover. People always seem to think underwear is revealing but right now I was no more exposed than I would be if I was wearing a bikini.

Well I did have one in my bag: one with the American and British flags on to be exact.

Sophie hadn't moved from her space in the water but when I finally managed to spare a glance in her direction she looked as shy as anything. Her cheeks had flamed and she was gazing at the water around her.

"Sorry to interrupt and everythin'" Rosie giggled as she slapped the lad on her arm playfully on the chest. "Guess we'll be fightin' over our room tonight, Soph," She teased before putting a wink in my direction. I felt my cheeks flare before I quickly turned away.

I felt too exposed and quickly scrambled to my feet, moving quickly over to the recliner and yanking on my clothes. I didn't care that they stuck uncomfortably. I heard a rush of water behind me and saw Sophie clambering out of the pool too. Rosie smirked at her before striding past us both, the lucky Spaniard in tow.

I swallowed hard and glanced around. The alcohol still buzzed through my veins and I felt dizzy. Oh god, I was going to be sick. I staggered toward the small plant bed behind the recliners and doubled over, retching violently.

"Sian," A voice breathed and I heard wet footteps slapping on tiles then felt gentle hands brush my hair back. I continued to retch, my throat becoming sore and my eyes running. When I regained composure I straightened up, turning to look at the rather worried looking brunette. "Okay?" She whispered as she quickly brushed my hair off my face. Her fingers felt nice. I began to giggle gently, my hands moving up to rest on her chest. She looked startled.

"You're really beautiful," I slurred, hands rising to clutch at the sides of her face. I smirked and leant in. Her hands quickly came up and held my shoulders, keeping me away.

"And you've jus' bin sick," She reminded me. I groaned. "But if you brush your teeth-" She whispered. I chuckled and took her hand, lacing my fingers into hers. I gave her a little tug then began to walk back toward the apartments.

* * *

><p><strong>Really don't like this chapter as far as chapters go...I have epic writers block and think the sex would be coming way too soon and there's two weeks of holiday...<strong>

**Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea :D**

* * *

><p>Sophie played with the bottoms of her shorts as she sat in the middle of the sofa. I could hear her steady breathing from my place in the bathroom doorway, towel raised to my mouth. She was humming gently to herself and as I hung the towel on the handle, I felt myself drawn to her again. We were both still very much under the influence and I half stumbled, half staggered over to the sofa.<p>

I slumped down at her side and watched her in the darkness.

"I cleaned my teeth," I breathed. We hadn't turned on the light when we'd come in and it was obvious my mum wasn't back yet. I could see her silhouette in the gloom. Her eyes sparkled even now and I couldn't take my own off them. When the brochure had stated hours of fun, I didn't think it had been literally her. Funny how things happen really. Her lips curled up into a smile and my breath hitched in my throat when her hand cupped my cheek.

"Good," She said quietly before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my cheek. They were those soft plump lips and even without them being on mine I could remember the way they tasted. I wanted to taste the again. With some force I buried my hand into the back of her long hair and clenched, turning her head so I could press my lips to hers. I heard her gasp and wasted no time in slipping my tongue into her mouth. Unlike me, her mouth still tasted of alcohol but it was the best damn alcohol I had ever tasted. I felt hands rise to my shoulders and lower me back. I made no attempt to stop her as I felt my back come into contact with the sofa arm.

When she pulled back the only sounds in the room were the sounds of our ragged breathing. Her face hovered above mine and I couldn't deny the definite attraction. Slowly I raised a hand and cupped the side of her face, arching up so I could press a kiss to her chin. Her laugh that came next was simply delicious. I blinked. Was delicious an adjective suitable to that action? Oh god, does it matter? Her hand brushed down my neck and arm, finally comng to stop on the skin that had become exposed between the top of my skirt and my shirt. It was those fingertips again. "Have ya bin with a girl before?" She whispered when a silence and no action happened.

"No," I replied simply. I hadn't so it wasn't a lie. If I was honest I hadn't even thought about being with a girl, let alone how I would feel if I got off with one...or more. I swallowed hard and tried to meet her eyes but it proved difficult in the darkness. "Have you?" I whispered.

"No," She muttered as the bag of her fingers trailed over my stomach. For some reason this made me feel a little better because it meant she might be feeling how I was. But how the fuck was I feeling? I heard all these stories about young girls going on holiday and shagging everything that brought them a drink, male or female, then coming back and getting on with their lives and not telling their poor significant other anything. Would they feel any regret or was it simply sex? Maybe sex could be simple. I bit down on my lip and lay my hand on the side of her neck, allowing myself to feel along her smooth skin. "You really are beautiful," She breathed and I felt my cheeks flame.

I was glad she couldn't see this new occurrence in the darkness.

I gasped as her hand slid under my shirt and I shuddered as I felt her fingertips trace the edge of my bra. If she really hadn't done this before she sure had magic fingertips. I felt her hand move down again and grip the fabric of my shirt in a surprisingly gentle way.

"Can I?" She murmured and I nodded dumbly. When I had been with a guy in his bed for the first time, ultimately leading me to lose my virginity, it had not been this gentle or tender. He had been sweet sure, but he had never told me I was beautiful beforehand or asked if he could take my shirt off. Her hands maintained the same tenderness as she moved my shirt up. I sat up straight and lifted my arms, allowing her to slip the garment off. The cool air rushed to my skin, causing goose bumps but the kisses she laid upon my collar bone next soothed me.

She whispered something but I didn't quite catch it but when she finally looked up to see if I was okay, I was taken aback by the intrigue in her eyes. In fact she almost looked hooked. I felt oddly happy that perhaps it was me that had made her look like that. She giggled shyly and looked down, resting her forehead on my shoulder. Her breath was hurried but so welcome against my skin. In fact her whole being was giving me something I had never felt before but desperately desired so much right now.

"Tomorrow morning-" I breathed, not quite sure where I was going with this if anywhere at all. I wanted to ask if she'd still be here if we did anything but couldn't manage it. I didn't know if I wanted to have sex with a girl but when I thought about it, it was just sex. Sex wasn't distinguished by sex...I mean gender.

"If ya want me," She muttered sheepishly. If. There was an if. I smiled widely and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She'd managed to figure what I was thinking without me even saying it. Now that was something that someone had never been able to do before. I nodded and soon enough we were engaged in another passionate kiss, her body moving to lean more on mine as we both relaxed.

I even found my hands moving round to her rear and giving it a squeeze through those very nice shorts of hers. The kiss grew fiestier and soon enough my hands were gripping at the front of her shirt and pulling it up in a manner that was much rougher than hers. She didn't seem to mind however and just removed it. However the separation of our lips didn't last more than a few seconds before they were on mine again.

I breathed in sharply and squeezed her side as her lips fell away from my own lips and slipped lower, tracing down the column of my throat. I let out a breathy moan and lay my arm over my eyes. I was literally on fire.

I nearly threw her off the sofa at the sound of the door opening and the light flicking on. We both span around to watch my mum clinging to the front of a rather lanky man in the doorway. She was just about to lean up and kiss him when our presence seemed to dawn on her.

"Sian?" She muttered. When I say muttered, I mean a very loose slur of the word. Sophie had frozen rigidly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her finger twitch toward her shirt.

"Mum?" I swallowed before grabbing my own shirt and tugging it on. The room fell silent and for a few moments no one moved. It felt like effin' hours.

"I think I should go," Sophie breathed and I looked at her with a soft expression. For a drunk person she seemed quite stable.

"I'll walk you back to your room," I whispered before allowing her to clamber off me, quickly following to stand up myself.

"Sorry to interrupt ya fun, lassie," The man said far too loudly as we made our best effort to scoot past them, avoiding eye contact.

"Sian," My mum muttered but I was already out in the corridor, walking away with Sophie a few steps in front. We moved along in silence to the lift and ascended two floors in the same sort of way. When we came back out onto the corridor, Sophie looked a little put off and I leant over to rub her upper arm gently. She glanced back at me and smiled. I knew we weren't going to talk about what had just happened.

"Rosie's probably got tha' lad in there, my mam was smart to get 'er own room," She said quietly before rubbing the side of her face.

"Well I have ta go back to hear my mum with that fella now," I groaned, suddenly realising.

"Rather my sister than mum," She agreed as we came to a stop outside her door. She sighed and moved her back to the door, gazing out at me. I looked down at my feet then moved forward and rested a hand on  
>the doorway beside her head. I inclined my head to the side and leant in with deliberate slowness and was rather pleased when she met me half way. The kiss was soft and lingering and I was reluctant to pull back.<p>

When I did however I watched her softly. Her eyes were sparkling and her lower lip was slightly swollen. She looked breathtaking. "See me tomorrow," She whispered as she leant over and played with the end of my hair.

"Of course," I returned in just as quiet of a tone. She nodded and stepped back, putting her hand on the handle and pushing it down. I smiled and moved away, glancing over my shoulder to give her a small wave. She nodded at me with a small smirk before disappearing behind the door. I grinned and put my hands over my face, sliding them back into my hair.

I breathed shakily and couldn't help but beam as I made my way back to the lift.

I froze and let out a long groan.

I hoped my headphones worked when I got back to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go :D<strong>

**Revieeeewwww my lovers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**8th installment :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my ideas.**

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the ceiling as I tried as hard as I could to ignore the rays of sun coming through the window. My headphones were still playing music on the pillow beside my head as I'd not turned it off the previous night. It had been a godsend to have it with me and have the ability to turn it up hell of a loud. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. I had a pounding headache and as always regretted drinking. However, with a smile, I recalled it hadn't been all bad. The image of the brunette swam into my head. I could recall those eyes and the way they'd looked into mine; the way her lips had felt pressed against me. I was burning up.<p>

"Daydreamin'?" A voice whispered from the foot of my bed and I swear to god I nearly had a heart attack.

"Mum!" I squeaked, yanking the covers up to cover myself for absolutely no reason. My mum has this rather annoying habit of just waltzing in and brushing her teeth when I'm in the shower you see...but still! We just looked at each other for a few seconds before I made the obvious can I help you face. She rolled her eyes and lifted the mug of tea she had in her hands to her lips. Typical bloody British woman; we'd come all the way to Spain and she was drinking tea!

"Did you have a good night?" She murmured as she lowered the cup and watched me levelly. She was doing that mum thing: the thing where she asks you a question she already knows the answer to just so she can have the satisfaction of being right. Smug bitch.

"Yes thank you," I replied simply as I pushed the covers back and swung my legs out. I stood up and stretched, padding over to the window to throw the curtains open. I'd only managed to get as far as stripping down to my underwear last night before the need for bed had consumed me and I'd just got in that way.

"Need some paracetamol?" She asked bluntly and I turned to her as I threw the curtains open.

"Probably," I replied in a similar manner before switching my gaze back to the window.

"Get the fuck away from my window!" I screamed as I came face to face with a rather portly man, sitting on a platform. He looked as shocked as I was, soap dripping from the end of his rod. Oh my god. I clasped my hands over my body. Stupid innuendos.

"Oh hey it's Marcus," My mum said cheerily as she gave the window cleaner a wave. My jaw dropped. I could nothing but look frantically between the two, a little horrified.

"Get out!" I yelled before throwing the curtains closed.

* * *

><p>I sighed and pushed my sunglasses further up my nose as I sipped on my strawberry milkshake. My mum was babbling away across the table about something completely irrelevant to anything that needed to be known...by anyone. I had taken to just blocking her off and listening to the couple to my left who seemed to be locked in a heated whispering debate. The female, a rather pretty specimen, was accusing him of forking out to much money on her sister's birthday.<p>

He was protesting he was just trying to be nice to her family. I nearly snorted into my milkshake. As if.

"Sian," My mum said sharply and I jumped, nearly knocking the drink in my glass all over myself. "I asked if ya fancied a shop?" My gaze focused on her as I nodded dumbly. Wouldn't be too bad to browse the Spanish fashion. My job back home had given me an all right sum of money for this trip so I would be able to buy myself something nice.

"Sure," I said brightly. "Why not?" I was definitely feeling better than I had this morning; a cold shower and about two litres of water and headache relief tablets had helped.

"Go pay up, love," My mum murmured as she slid a twenty across the table toward me. I rolled my eyes as I followed her gaze to two men in business suits leaving the cafe. Grabbing the money I stood up and made my way into the small corner establishment. It was just gone midday so people were purchasing...was it tapas they called it here? I shrugged. The only things I could say in Spanish were my hello and...well that's about it really. Tell a lie it probably wasn't.

I made my way up to the counter and smiled at the tan woman behind it before stating my table number and handing her the note. I turned away as she began to rifle through the register for my change and caught the eyes of a lad in the corner. He looked bored shitless if I was honest as his mum and dad discussed something he obviously didn't care for beside him. I gave an amused smile and he seemed to realise I was looking back and smiled too.

"Miss?" The woman behind the desk asked and I turned to face her. With a smile I took the change and made back toward the door. As I left I spared a glance back at the boy to see he was watching me too. Before I left I caught a glance of a small key card on the edge of the table. He was staying at the same hotel as me. When I got back out into the slightly overpowering sunshine I looked around for my rather unmotherly mother.

"No mum," I groaned as I spotted her leaning rather suggestively against the railing bordering the deck the table and chairs were based upon. "Not the men in suits," I hissed as I marched over, grabbed her arm and yanked her rather roughly down the steps.

* * *

><p>I grunted in a far too obvious way as I lugged the bags into the lobby. As ever mum was carrying nothing and chatting idly about some man at the store who had failed to believe she was the size she was. Someone had to feel sorry for her I suppose...shame it wasn't her own daughter.<p>

"You look like an ass," A voice said from behind me. I span round, open mouthed and ready to belt whoever had insulted me. With what hand I didn't know but...I was met with a smiling face. "Sorry, donkey. Ass isn't the correct term to be honest," I laughed and shook my head. So now I could put a voice to the face of the boy at the coffee shop. "Can I help you with them?" He questioned with a slight incline of his head. He was rather well spoken, nothing like my northern dialect.

"No thanks," I said simply, giving a shy smile.

"Well someone has to," He pressed, sparing a glance at my mum over my shoulder. "She certainly doesn't look like she is," I gave another smile and shook my head.

"I'm fine," I reassured him before looking to the side.

"Charlie," He said quickly when it looked like I was about to leave. I laughed quietly and nodded.

"Sian," I replied simply. "I would shake ya hand an' all bu'-" I shrugged my shoulders. "For obvious reasons," He nodded and turned as his parents entered through the doors.

"Got to dash, see you round," He said quietly before tucking his hands into his shorts and wondering toward his parents. I stood there for a little while, blinking. Did people always just meet and talk to each other like this? I could swear that only happened in very poor, predictable movies and soaps.

"Hurry up, Sian!" Mum called irritably and when I turned around she was huffing, hands on her hips. "We haven't got all gay," My eyes widened. "Day, I meant day," She corrected, a little too quickly. I rolled my eyes and kept up with my pack mule duties. So it hadn't come across as a blur to her drunken mind the previous night.

* * *

><p>I pulled the strap of my dress up my arm again as it slipped down for what seemed the millionth time. It was one of the three I had brought that day and it was rather pretty; all covered in little flowers. When my hands were free I moved them up to add some more messiness and volume to my bun. These corridors seemed to go on for fucking ever and I was getting quite irritated at the fact I couldn't remember what number Sophie's room had been.<p>

I'd been too busy trying to be smooth.

It had been one hundred and seventy something...for sure. One hundred and seventy two seemed to ring a bell. With a sigh I came to gentle halt outside the number and raised my hand, knocking twice. There was no response for a while before I heard footsteps. Moments later the door swung open.

"Can I help you?" A middle aged woman snapped, arms folded across her chest. I swallowed. Was this Sophie's mum? Oh hell.

"Ruth!" A voice yelled from inside the apartment. A male voice. It couldn't be Sophie's mum as Soph had said it was only the three of them, unless, like my mum, her mum had pulled. If she looked anything like Sophie she would have. "It still needs more rubbing," The voice came again, causing the woman to huff. I shook my head and stepped back. My eyes fell down the woman's body to see her hands were rather covered in white.

"Sorry, wrong number," I said quickly. The woman grunted and literally slammed the door in my face. Had I not heard the words 'What factor is this?' I think I may have been scarred forever and a day.

"Sian?" A voice questioned and I turned quickly to see someone watching me in the middle of the corridor. My face lit up. "What was tha' about?" She asked as she walked closer. I laughed and shook my head.

"Forgot what room you was," I murmured sheepishly when she was no more than a meter away. She looked at me with an analysing gaze before smirking and reaching into the bag hanging over her shoulder. She rummaged in it for a few moments before pulling out a pen. I blinked as she leant over and yanked on my hand, putting the nib of the pen to my skin and scrawling. The writing went on for far longer than a room number and when I was finally allowed to take back my limb I was doubly happy.

Not only was there a three digit room number but a much longer eleven digit one too.

"There," She muttered as she replaced the pen in her bag. We watched each other for a few seconds.

"Off anywhere particular?" I asked finally when the silence got a little too much. After last night it shouldn't be this awkward.

I swallowed.

What if she didn't remember? Well that was a blow to the gut.

"I was gonna go check out the beachfront," She replied, sliding her hands into her back pockets. I nodded and took in a soft breath.

I wished I could be confident all the time, I really did but if I acted like something was up then...what if she'd only done last night because she was drunk? Wait, hadn't I only done last night because I was drunk?

_Just get to know her_, a voice hissed in my head.

"Join me?" She asked before I had the chance to suggest it.

I laughed and looked up, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Love to,"

* * *

><p><strong>There y'ar :D<strong>

**Reviewwwww you sexy people. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninth installment. I'm running out of where to go with this so I'm just going...I want to make this last the two weeks of their holiday and I'm only on day two...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my idea.**

* * *

><p>The sun was still lingering on the horizon as we made our way along the beachfront. The sun didn't set here until gone nine and it could have only been about five or six from what I had gathered. Many people were still littering the beach and swimming in the sea I hadn't had a chance to go in yet. It almost seemed like the beach front was layered as there was row after row of parasols leading parallel to each other down to the water.<p>

There were stacks of recliners dotted here and there but at this time of the day nobody seemed to be using them, though I could imagine they had been pretty hard to come by earlier. The coast here was undeniably nice and truly couldn't be described through words; it really had to be seen.

"You look pretty deep in thought," Sophie murmured at my side and I turned to watch her. She smiled at me before looking away. I wanted to say about how I'd done nothing but think since we'd met yesterday but it didn't exactly seem like a conversation carrying comment. However, annoyingly, it was true and I hadn't been able to rest my brain from its immense amount of thought. Right now we were acting like two people just strolling casually along the beach in a country very different from our own but I knew neither of us could deny the previous night's events or how they had made us feel. I didn't know whether it meant I liked girls or just wanted to experiment. Everyone experiments right? I had a friend who had gone to University and had a threesome. That's experimenting right? I sighed and brushed down the front of my dress.

"Sorry," I muttered finally, realising I wasn't being the best of company by keeping myself all locked up in my mind.

"For what?" She chuckled, slowing to a halt so she could stand beside me. I watched her with idle intrigue before shrugging and stepping past her to keep walking. I heard her laugh before resuming walking, her sandals making small sounds on the concrete walkway. We kept going in silence, not having anything to say together at that moment but still managing to avoid the subject of the previous night. It would have been more awkward but the buzz of vehicles and voices around us kept up background sounds, meaning we could not talk and have it remain comfortable. Despite this, I wanted to talk. I bit my lip and glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"Do you want to get a drink?" I asked slowly, wondering whether she'd dismiss the idea. I shouldn't be worried; she had no reason to say no. She'd invited me after all. Yes Sian, my mind teased, after you mentally begged her to.

"I won't say no," She said in a rather perky sing song voice. I felt a smile break across my face.

* * *

><p>We sat bare footed on the sand, running our fingers through the soft grains. Instead of just a drink we'd gone for a quick bite to eat then made our way back down to the shore. The darkness was just beginning to set in and the lights from the buildings behind us were casting a glow on the flat surface of the ocean. Had someone asked me what I was going to do on holiday I would never have been able to tell them I'd be sitting on a beach with the girl I reckoned was probably the most attractive person ever. I moved my hand again and felt a jolt shoot up my limb when instead of sand my fingers brushed flesh. When I glanced up Sophie was watching me, a calm smile on her lips.<p>

"I had fun last night," She whispered. I nodded dumbly and began to idly draw a shape on the back of her hand with my finger.

"Me too," I replied, giving a nervous giggle. I didn't know why I felt nervous but I did. My eyes flickered up to hers and I was taken aback when I saw the sincerity in them. For a few moments I thought she was going to break out in one of those long speeches about meeting me and last night but I sourly reminded myself those things never happened and ceased to exist out the world of movies. Normal people didn't meet each other by chance and fall in love.

I wanted to ask her how she was feeling but didn't want to approach it head on. God, I don't make sense half the time and I really did miss the days when your feelings only consisted of a stupid little crush on the nerdy kid in primary school. Life shouldn't be this complex with all these bollocky bullshite emotions. "Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?" I muttered. Oh my lord, what the hell had I just asked? I blushed furiously and looked away sharply.

The redness of my face only deepened when I heard her laugh. Oh god, she was humouring me.

"Yes,"

I was stunned.

Slowly, I turned back to her and searched her eyes for any sign of a lie. I found no sign. "I think you are," She added when I didn't look like I believed her. I bit my lip and flickered my gaze between those gorgeous eyes and that all too kissable mouth. She seemed to realise where I was looking as one of her hands slid up the side of my leg, allowing her body to turn more towards mine.

"Sian?" A voice asked from behind us.

I nearly died for so many different reasons in that moment.

I turned sharply in the direction of the voice, ready to slaughter whoever had deprived me of an intimate moment with my holiday beauty. Charlie was stood under one of the parasols, observing us both with a confused look. I swallowed.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Sophie snapped at my side and I almost laughed at the pure irritation she didn't bother to hide in her tone.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner, Sian," He blurted but seemed to notice Sophie's gaze on him. If looks could kill. "But it's obvious you're a little busy," He added. I opened my mouth to speak but  
>found no words. Sophie was watching me, I could feel it.<p>

"I am," I stammered finally. He nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets. Why did I have to think about this? I sighed and looked back toward the ocean. Sophie let out a long breath at my side and flopped her arms over her bent up knees.

"Do you get around this much on all your holidays?" She asked finally. She added a chuckle to her words but I could still hear a small pang of...was that hurt?

"Never," I replied quickly, hoping the statement came out as true as it was. I turned to her and let my eyes examine the side of her face. She really was beautiful. I leant across and ran my fingertips up her arm. I loved touching her.

For a few moments she just kept looking out at the waves lapping at the shore. "Look at me," I breathed, my fingers lacing around her arm and squeezing slightly. She nodded and did as I said. "I don't know what's going on," I admitted finally, moving up onto my knees. The sand caved beneath my weight.

"Or how I'm feeling," I furthered.

I opened my mouth to speak some form of bullshit again but before I knew what was happening there were fingertips at the back of my neck and I was being pulled forward.

I collapsed rather unceremoniously onto her as our lips met but she didn't seem to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninth chapter :D There you are.<strong>

**Reviewws are loved and so are you.**


	10. I've got the moves like Powers

**A fairly simple chapter that just allows me to have time to decide what I want done next and that :D I'm also obsessed with this song...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or lyrics, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>I burst out in a fit of giggles and stopped my amazing attempt at shuffling to see Sophie was struggling to breathe through her laughter. I hadn't thought I was that bad. The chorus burst up again from the speakers and I grabbed her hand, spinning her underneath my arm before repeating the rather fit copying actions with my feet.<p>

I couldn't say I shuffled everyday like the song did but for once I was going to shuffle to my heart's content and Sophie's by the looks of things. Of course, if she didn't die from lack of oxygen first. She just stood there and watched my feet with a facial expression that looked like the one you got when a rather awkward scene off embarrassing bodies came on the telly and your mum was sat at your side.

LMFAO finally finished, to both of our happinesses and I took her hands and laced my fingers into them. It had been three days since I'd met Sophie Webster, meaning I, in theory, hadn't even made a dent in the amount of time I'd be spending here.

I was sort of glad about this.

Two nights ago we'd been on the beach and I had told her how I felt. Well I say told her, I sort of babbled a whole load of shit that she seemed to take in a better way than I had expected. We hadn't had the chance to meet up yesterday or during the day today, due to the fact Rosie and Sally, who I had discovered was Sophie's mum, had taken her a few miles South on an overnight cruise. She hadn't said much about it but in all my selfish ways, I had better things to do with her; ;like dancing like an idiot while tipsy in a club.

Oh wait, I was doing that now.

The next song came on and Sophie's face literally lit up.

We hadn't strayed far from the booth where Rosie and a guy she'd met, Joe, were seated, having a leisurely conversation about Kit Kats. I gave them both a fleeting smile before wondering with Sophie back into the throng of bodies on the dance floor. I didn't know what Sophie had told Rosie about me and our time together. Not like we'd done anything major, just kissed. I supposed that was pretty major but...well, ya know. Sophie turned to me and flashed me one of those radiant smiles as she pointed her hand up to the sky then lowered it down in the direction of the left of my chest.

_**Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right. Then aim for my heart, if you feel like..**_

I gave an amused laugh and grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

We'd both had a bit to drink so the atmosphere was nice and usual, neither of us feeling embarrassed by letting ourselves dance and sing in front of the other. We danced together for a little while more as the song continued, me making a big point of clicking my fingers to go with the beat, and Sophie, well I had no idea what she was doing but it looked a little too nice in that short dress of hers.

In fact, Sophie looked delectable in absolutely anything, as I had realised over the time with her. It didn't even seem to matter.

She said Rosie had surprised her with the dress that morning. It didn't surprise me that it was a Rosie choice: it barely existed.

Then the chorus hit.

_**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you...**_

I wasn't shocked as Sophie kissed me, slipping her tongue into my mouth.

It was like obeying the rules of the bible. Except, this was Maroon 5 and we were just making our own entertainment of the lyrics. It then surprised me that she had kissed me in public, especially when her sister could see. I just dismissed it and returned the kiss then pulled away just in time to beginning shouting that I had the moves like Jagger.

She shouted along too, both of us making a large display of sinking down gradually as the beat dragged out. She wasn't a bad dancer as far as it went but then, everyone looks good when dancing to a beat that doesn't really have any particular choreography. I should know, I danced to dubstep. She laced her fingers with mine again and brought our hands up above our heads. I kept my eyes on hers as we kept dancing.

There was something very special about this girl and how she made me feel. When I told her the other night I was confused and we'd kissed she hadn't really said much but had listened intently and made me feel more relaxed than I had in a long, long time.

She'd walked me home after that and we'd spoke on my doorstep, a bit like they did in the movies. It had made me feel special and wanted and we'd stood there and kissed, thinking that my mum could come out ny minutes and see us.

She leant in as we danced and put her forehead to mine.

This was pretty much how our night went.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait my lovelys :D Reviews. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**11th installment :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>I chuckled and glanced over at Rosie as she spoke about some bitch who had doubled crossed her at work. I had found out that Rosie worked as a model. Didn't surprise me particularly, she was pretty and didn't lack confidence. However, I found her little sister more attractive.<p>

Talking of Sophie, her fingertips were currently trailing up my thigh under the table. Considering this recent turn of events I had taken to trying to find out as much about Rosie as I could and ignore the fact this girl was driving me a little bit mad. Since dancing myself and Soph had moved back to the table where Rosie was sat, without Joe, and indulged ourselves in a few rounds of mixed shots.

"Her hair ain't even real, it's like from Mexicans or somet," Rosie blurted. It was about then Sophie's hand disappeared under my skirt. I hissed in sharply and glared at her, forgetting her sister was sat right across the table. However, the wannabe model was far too lost in her own success to be worried about the fact her sister was torturing my lower body under the table.

She just smiled and leant casually forward on the table with one arm, her other still in a whole other place. I leant back and wrapped my hand around her wrist and yanked. She gave a snort of laughter before reaching out for a shot. I rolled my eyes, knowing my cheeks were redder than they should be and let my attention slide to the group of rowdy men around the bar. It probably seemed like we'd spent all our time in here but it had only been twice up to this point, so, not like we were complete bar addicts.

"As interestin' as ya are, Rosie," Sophie cut in bluntly. Her sister looked utterly perplexed, as if no one else had a voice in the world but her. I sniggered and picked up my glass off the table, tipping it up against my lips. "Where's tha' Joe lad?" She added when no one said anything. Rosie merely shrugged and ran her index finger around the rim of her wine glass. I sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. Didn't know if she wanted it or not but you couldn't be choosy.

"Well bugger off an' find another one," Sophie said sharply. Rosie didn't look like the statement had startled her. Perhaps this was a regular occurrence in the Webster house. Rosie huffed and stood up, pulling down the bottom of her dress a little so not everyone in the club could see her underwear. She gave us one past look before toddling off on those skyscraper heels of hers.

"Never thought she'd go," I heard Sophie whisper before she turned to look at me, smirking. I narrowed my eyes at her and gave a lopsided smile.

"Did you have to have your hand up my skirt?" I muttered before taking her chin between my thumb and forefinger. She nodded slowly and closed the distance between our lips to engage me in a brief kiss. Her mouth tasted like alcohol but I couldn't imagine mine was brilliant tasting on the contrary.

When she pulled back, she was wearing that smile I had come to name the Webster grin or the Sophie smirk, both genius names by the way. I should so be a...smile naming person? It was about then I realised Sophie was looking at me a little oddly. I had dazed out again, that was obvious enough by the look on her face. "Well, what if Rosie had seen?" I asked quickly, hoping to cover up the fact I kept leaving my mind a million miles away.

"She weren't under the table, Sian," Sophie said softly, that teasing edge to her voice so obviously taunting. God, she was desirable. "Why?" She paused. A mischievous glint flashed across those gorgeous eyes.  
>"Didn't ya wan' me ta stop?" She slurred as she leant forward and tucked some hair behind my ear. I let her do it before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her wrist. I inhaled the scent of her perfume as I did so. I was about to lean up and connect with her mouth when she slid out of the booth, out of my grip and rose to her feet.<p>

Raising my eyebrows at her, she merely smiled and held out her hand. I took it without hesitation and rose to my feet. She was looking at me in a way I hadn't seen her look at me before and it made me feel dizzy. No words were exchanged as she slid her fingers between mine and led me out of the bar and into the cool night air. The natural light was gone but the walkway was lit by small solar lights and the pool area was no different.

I didn't ask where we were going; something in me told me I need not. I felt safe with her fingers through mine and even though I hadn't known her long, there was something about Sophie Webster I couldn't quite put my hand on. When we were about to walk into the lobby she stopped us and turned me to face her, moving a hand up to brush the back of her fingers across my cheekbone. "Mum's out an' Rosie won't be back for hours," She breathed.

I swallowed and nodded.

Her eyes met mine and held my gaze.

I didn't know what to say so I merely leant forward and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>There y'ar you sexy people :D Reviewwwss.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelth installment. I would have made this chapter a mature scene but I think I'll make the a little later in the story, perhaps on their night on the cruise so now you have been warned that this will change to an M in a few chapters. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>I glanced around the inside of Sophie's apartment room thingy as she busied herself at the sink with pouring us some wine. Very sophisticated, I thought with a small smile. Of course all of the rooms looked the same, except hers was bigger and had three bedrooms instead of two but apart from that, not much was different.<p>

"So now she has a heart shape on her left thigh," Sophie finished and I turned to watch her as she walked over. She'd been telling me about how Rosie had drawn a heart on her leg in sun cream and gone out in the sun for a little too long.

"Jus' think of it as a temporary skin coloured tattoo," I said with a grin. She laughed and took a seat at my side on the sofa. I gave her a smile as I took my wine and leant back on the piece of furniture.

"Could have been a worse shape," Sophie said idly. I smirked over the top of my glass as I took a sip. Something told me if Sophie had been the one with the sun cream, the shape could have been a lot worse. We fell into a comfortable silence, just drinking our wine like proper holiday makers. Every so often her fingertips would brush over the back of my hand. I loved her touch, it sent shudders up my spine and one time when her fingers got a little too close to my thigh I nearly choked on my wine.

"Are you eighteen soon?" I asked her finally as one of my fingers hooked under hers. She leant forward and set her wine down on the small table.

"November," She said simply. Her spare hand moved to play with the bottom of her dress. I let out a soft breath and set my glass down as well before turning to face her. I cupped her cheek and leant forward, brushing my lips over hers.

"Whas wrong, Soph?" I whispered. She just watched me with those brilliant eyes, drawing me in.

"I was gonna ask yas somet," She confessed shyly. I frowned and felt my eyebrows furrow.

"Go on then," I prompted, allowing my thumb to graze over her cheek bone.

"Well, like, I brought these tickets to some things," She said softly. I nodded for her to go on. "An' I was wonderin' if you wanted to come with me," She blinked and bit her lip. "Ya don't have ta,"

"Where are these tickets for?" I asked. Her face seemed to light up at the possibility that I might actually go with her. It made me smile as well.

"Well there's some to this theme park thing jus' outta town called Terra Mitica so I thought maybe we could go there sometime, like we can go anytime between now an' when we leave an' that," She blurted. The fact she was so nervous was a little bit sweet.

"Soph," I murmured as I pressed a kiss to her lower lip. "Jus' ask me without tremblin' like a leaf, I'm bound ta say yes if it means I'm with you," I told her honestly. She'd know if I didn't want to do it. Wait, why was I saying that? God, what was this a romance novel? Don't get ahead of yourself, Sian, I warned myself.

"But Rosie'll probably wanna tag along for that one so," She paused. "So, I thought we could go to this place a little out of town called Guadalest Valley. It's like really scenic an' there's gift shops and things," I smiled at her and tucked some hair behind her ear. Since I'd been in Costa Blanca I hadn't really had the chance to see much of Spanish scenery and culture apart from my hotel and some stereotypical, attractive Spaniards.  
>"Then I thought we could take a cruise,"<p>

"A cruise?" I asked. She nodded. I'd never been on a cruise before and didn't know what to expect. I knew Sophie had been on one with her mum and sister on this holiday alone. I smirked and kissed her again. "I'd love to,"

She squealed and leapt to her feet, nearly knocking me backward. She came back a few seconds later with a leaflet and held it out for me to take.

"It goes each morning and you spend the day and evening in Ibiza before getting it back at midnight. It takes four hours on the way there and, like, double that on the way back because it does like a night scenic thing," She recited as if she knew the brochure word for word. I just watched her for a little while before standing up. I set the leaflet down and picked up my wine, taking a swig. I soon set that down too and let my hands rest on Sophie's shoulders.

"I would love to go with you," I told her quietly before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p>I went back to my apartment that night to find my mum sat on the sofa with a jug of margarita, listening to a Spanish band on the radio that I couldn't understand the lyrics of. She gave me a smile and I gave one back. It was weird to see my mum at home but it was far gone midnight. I told her about meeting Sophie and she listened, telling me how she'd made a friend on holiday when she was younger too. Despite the fact she hadn't met the Webster girl personally she seemed happy to allow me to go with her on this cruise and it was nice to know my mum was beginning to trust my judgement.<p>

I had a shower after I'd packed a night bag with everything I'd need for our little escapade across the islands. From what I knew from Ibiza...well I didn't know much about it apart from the fact it was so well known for being the club scene that it was. I towel dried my hair and adjusted it in a way I thought was suitable before grabbing my bag and walking out to the living room. I set the bag on the side so I would know where it would be tomorrow. Bidding my mum goodnight I left and made my way back to Sophie's room.

She opened the door within seconds of me knocking and just grinned.

"Took you a while," She muttered quietly. I gave her an apologetic smile and a small shrug of my shoulders.

"Sorry, I 'ad a shower," I told her in the same manner of voice. She nodded and took my hand, closing the door behind us.

"What'd she say?" Sophie asked as we made our way through to her bedroom.

"She's fine with it," I reassured her, chuckling.

"Good," She whispered. I watched in silence as she stepped back and reached behind herself, unzipping her dress. I couldn't take my eyes away. She threw back the duvet covers and slid under them. I let out a soft breath and stepped forward, moving one hand to unbutton my skirt. We'd already seen each other in our underwear in our shenanigans at the pool so it didn't bother me much as I pulled off my shirt and slid into the bed beside her.

Her arm gave me a gentle squeeze as it slid around my waist. I chuckled and turned my head to try and look at her but she'd already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love you all so much :D Revieeewwss.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Just cranking out these chapters. They will get longer soon enough :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>I held tightly onto Sophie's hand as we staggered out of <em>Amnesia<em>. It was true to its name as I couldn't remember anything I'd done it there. Though this had probably been to the fact we'd visited about three clubs prior to that. Each had been as exhilarating as the next and my night had not been wasted with stupid activities. Oh no, Sophie was a mean dance partner.

I had no idea how much we'd had to drink, well by we I meant me because Sophie hadn't drunk anything in a while and had just taken to looking after me. God, she was absolutely brilliant. That day we'd done so many things I didn't know how I was still standing. We'd visited Guadalest Valley, Alicante which was a site not far from Benidorm. In memory of the event we were both sporting bracelets that we had brought for each other. I'd taken plenty of pictures as my memory just hadn't had enough Gigabytes to hold all the stunning landscape. There had been lakes and mountains and rock faces and caves and just, it had been brilliant. After that we'd got the bus to the ferry and clambered. It was absolutely amazing and we spent the hours to Ibiza talking casually and soaking up the rays on deck.

She'd told me that she worked in a corner shop at the moment when she wasn't at college and I told her I was considering my university options as I was going to receive my results when I got home. This only meant that I'd be moving away when I got back which was a little worrying as it was change but change was good. Sophie was change. Sophie was good. Of course I could take a gap year and just stash up my money so I wouldn't spend forever in debt. She told me about her dad and I told her about mine. I told her how I wanted a brother and sister and she told me I was welcome to take hers away.

I smirked as I staggered, gripping tighter onto the brunette's arm.

When we'd got here we'd spent a few hours on the beach, just catching some more sun and the cheeky mare had drawn a heart between my shoulder blades. After that we'd followed the rest, well majority of islanders, to the clubs and well, our night had ended up here: me staggering along the streets with Sophie acting as my support. She didn't seem to mind though and was babbling away to me about some lad in the first club we'd gone to called Pacha. Apparently he'd come onto her but she'd shown him what for.

Damn was I glad about that.

By some amazing miracle Sophie managed to get me back to the Marina and I gave her a flirty wink when she was forced to reach into my pocket to get my boarding pass. She merely gave me one in return and added one for luck in the direction of the man taking the tickets. How kind of her. I grunted and groaned at people as I was led down the corridors to the lower decks. Sophie, god bless her cotton socks, had brought us a room for the overnight stay.

"Sophie," I slurred as she was forced to lean me against the wall like a mop as she buried into her bag to get her key.

"Yes Sian?" She asked softly in return. I giggled and put my hands over my mouth.

"Guess what?" I blurted, moving my hands away as I spoke before covering my mouth again as I stopped.

"What?" She said, playing along.

"I-" I paused and flicked my hair. "Was checkin' out your arse earlier," I declared proudly, tilting my chin into the air. The lock clicked and we both fell into the room in fits of laughter. People must have thought we were nuts. When the door closed she took my face in both hands and brushed her thumb across my cheekbone.

"Well I was checking out the whole of you," She breathed before leaning forward and meeting her lips with mine. "Especially these," I squeaked as her hands moved up my tummy to my chest. I burst out into fits of laughter and grabbed her wrists. "I'm goin' ta get you some water so you can sober up," She whispered sensually as she tucked some hair behind my ear.

"But I want you here," I pouted.

"And so I will be when we get some water down ya," She replied firmly. I sighed and stepped back, watching her leave. I would have thought she was doing a runner but seeing as it had taken us a while to find our room, the boat had left port. I scratched my temple as I glanced around. The room was lovely but then again I couldn't compare it to other cruise ships as I hadn't been on any. There was a bathroom just off the single main room that consisted of a desk, a wardrobe and a king sized bed. I smirked and looked at the door before sidling over to the bed and sitting down.

I leant forward slowly and slipped my high heels off. I spotted our bags in the corner, guessing the staff had brought them down here as we had asked them to. Nice of them, I thought with a smile. I moved over to my own bag and unzipped it, pulling out a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt I would use as pyjamas. I went to the bathroom next and brushed my teeth. I tidied my hair slightly and lathered some of the free shampoo into my skin. It smelt like peaches.

When I was done I wondered back into the bedroom and gazed at the pyjamas on my bed. My hands moved to the bottom of my shirt, sweeping it over my head. I folded it neatly and returned it to my bag. I was just about to unfasten my bra and put on the new shirt when I heard the door open.

"Eager?" A voice whispered gently. I laughed and turned to see the brunette shutting the door with deliberate slowness, two bottles of water in her hand. I swaggered over and took one, draining half of it in one go. Sophie looked impressed and a little happier.

"It's a nice room," I said quietly as I took a few more sips from the bottle.

"It's a nice view," She said in the same manner as she walked past me and set the other bottle on the bedside cabinet. I watched her go and then became very aware I was only in my bra. My head was clearer now as I drained the rest of my water and dropped the bottle into the bin. When I glanced up, I nearly had the air knocked out of me at the sight of Sophie lying on the bed. She was just watching me, entrancing me with those beautiful blue orbs.

"Now," She whispered as she sat up and tucked some hair behind her ear. I didn't give her time to finish her sentence as I crawled across the bed and took her face in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>La di da :D Revieeewws :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**14th chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sophie chuckled and pushed me back a little to gaze into my eyes. As ever hers were transporting me to a place no one else ever had. When I had gazed at my boyfriend he had always held this air of smugness that sometimes I would find irritable. There didn't seem to be any of that in Sophie's eyes.<p>

"I was reluctant to come on this holiday," She breathed, tucking some hair behind my ears. Her gaze then fell downwards, away from me. "But," She took in a deep breath and shuffled back to lean against the pillows. I smiled and let my eyes follow her actions. When I glanced up she was looking at me again. She raised an arm and spread her fingers apart. I leant over and slid mine in-between hers.

"I'm glad you did," I told her quietly. She chuckled and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Come here," She muttered sheepishly. I nodded and scooted closer, lying down at her side. There was this weird sort of rift between us at this moment, like when you really need to tell someone something but can't quite find the nerve or the words. Her fingers came to rest on the back of my wrist and moved upward, making goose bumps rise on my flesh. I just looked at her and she looked back. For a few moments we just stayed like that, taking in the features of the others face. Then she leant forward and captured my lips. Things went from there. The kiss grew more heated and my hands more insistent. I yanked her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the side. It hung awkwardly over the unlit bedside lamp.

This felt like the pinnacle of our meeting and I didn't know about her, but I knew, or could guess very well, what was going to come from tonight. Excuse the pun. I blinked and pulled back from the kiss. Sophie just smiled at me and brushed some hair back from my face. How on earth was she so calm when I could hear my heartbeat thundering in my effin' ears? Before I knew what was happening she slid off the bed and walked over to the wall, flicking off the light. The room fell into some kind of subdued darkness before she wandered over and turned on the bedside lamp, tossing her shirt off it in the process. I moved my head onto the pillows and lay back comfortably. She turned her head ever so slightly and gave me a shy smile.

"Soph," I whispered. She looked a little shocked. "Come on," I added quietly. She nodded and stepped over, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my mouth. My hand moved up to her bare shoulder, tracing over the band of material that made up her bra strap ever so softly before hooking my finger into it and lowering it down her arm. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to mine. I smiled at her and was relieved when she smiled back.

"You okay with this?" She murmured. I nodded and moved my hand to the other strap of her bra and lowered that as well before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the curved flesh of her shoulder. She took in a sharp breath. I moved away momentarily and narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

"Are you?"

"Yes," She replied simply before kneeling on the duvet. She gave me a fleeting smile before leaning down and pressing her lips to my collar bone. I swallowed hard and let my fingers dance up her side. I was quite confused to be honest and not just about what on earth I had to do when it came to sex with a girl, oh no, I think the fact I was actually doing this with another female confused me even more. Before this holiday I would have laughed if anyone suggested I was a lesbian but just doing this didn't make me lesbian. My breath hitched as her lips traced over my stomach. But perhaps _feeling_like this made me a lesbian: like no touch this girl gave me was enough and always left me wanting more of her; or maybe it was the fact I kept getting lost in her eyes; or maybe it was the fact last night I hadn't been able to sleep while I thought about her.

I let out a soft whimper of a noise as her fingers slid up my thigh and brushed over the zipper of my pants. When I glanced down she was watching me, as if waiting for any permission to proceed. I whispered a breathy yes before nuzzling my head down into the pillow and placing one arm behind me. I felt her hands hook into the waistline of my shorts and slide them down. I let out a soft noise I wasn't even sure of and let my eyes fall shut as her lips brushed against my thighs. I felt like I was on fire.

"Sian," Sophie muttered as her lips moved back up my body, paying more attention to my collar bone before grazing over my jaw bone.

"I want ya ta," I told her softly, swallowing hard. My hand slid up into the back of her hair as I engaged her in another kiss. I felt the back of her fingers brush down my stomach and over the front of my underwear. My eyes snapped open, a breathy gasp escaping my lips. Sophie gazed into my eyes and I stared back. She gave me a last kiss before sliding away and lying on her stomach. I grunted quietly and tried to steady my breathing as Sophie's hands slid my underwear down my legs and gently prised my thighs apart. I heard her breath quicken. "Do ya know what you're doin'?" I asked tenderly as I brushed my fingers over the side of her face. She glanced up at me.

"Vaguely," She whispered before pressing a kiss to my inner thigh. I hummed gently and took my lower lip between my teeth. Sophie's tongue darted out and brushed my inner thigh and part of me was begging her to touch me where I wanted her most. She swished her hair over the other shoulder and ran her fingers closer and closer. I gasped loudly, my back arching off the bed as her fingers trailed over me. I glanced down and gave Sophie an open mouthed look. She giggled and brushed her thumb against my overly sensitive nerves, enjoying the fact I was sure I was going to melt. Without warning she slipped a finger into me, causing me to groan and tense. Her hand stilled.

"Sorry," I whispered before leaning down and brushing my fingers over her wrist. She nodded and began to move her hand again. Soon enough she fell into a rhythm and added another finger. With each thrust of her fingers I could feel myself slipping away. Metaphorically of course.

"This okay?" She muttered after a while. Was she fucking insane? Could she not see she was going to kill me?

"Yes," I stammered, eyes falling shut as her fingers began to move a little faster. And then she did something I hadn't been expecting and leant down. I felt her breath on my thigh, my navel, my-Holy god! My shoulders lifted off the bed as a surprised gasp of her name slipped through my lips. I flopped back down and covered my face with my hands. I could hear her sniggering. Smug bitch, I thought sourly but soon enough I stopped thinking all together. Her hand and mouth were just too much and I felt my hips press up a little insistently. I moaned her name loudly as my hand shot to my side and clutched the bed covers. A string of curses escaped my lips as lights popped before my eyes. I was sent into a world of blackness and pants, with the soft hush of Sophie's soothing whispers in the background. It could have been hours before I returned to the room and when I did, Sophie was knelt up on the bed observing me, her hands sliding over my stomach.

"You're so beautiful," She breathed before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my neck. I rested a hand on her shoulder, still trembling. I couldn't speak. She leant forward as if to kiss my lips but then paused and moved away. I watched her inquiringly as she did so. Her cheeks flamed. "My mouth's been.." She began. With a roll of my eyes I grabbed her face in my hands and pulled her down. Soon enough I had her on her back, hands repeating the actions of removing her lower garments.

About half an hour later, I sat with Sophie between my legs, pressing my head to the side of hers as we ate the bowl of strawberries we had disturbed room service for. I chuckled and moved my hand up to tilt her head to meet mine for a kiss but was only rewarded by her smearing a strawberry laden with cream across my nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the swing of writing sex scenes...so...there will probably be a few in this story so...who knows :L <strong>

**Revvvviiieeewww :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been such a long time, lovelys but the usual writer's problems! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my idea.**

* * *

><p>"It's all in the knees," Sophie giggled as she leant against the doorframe and watched me try to yank the sliding door open. Stupid, smug bitch, just watching me.<p>

"That's lifting," I grunted as I gave the handle an even harder pull but only managed to hurt my shoulder. Sophie sighed, seeming to realise I was in fact going to hurt myself when trying desperately to open the door onto the balcony. Mum was out for the afternoon and had notified me with a little note on the microwave. How kind of her, I thought idly before crossing my arms and sending a pout in Sophie's direction. She moved over to me and leant out, brushing her fingertips over the side of my neck.

"You okay?" She whispered. I shivered as her fingertips grazed over the strap of my cami. She moved it down slowly and leant forward to press a gentle kiss to the newly exposed skin. I couldn't help but absolutely beam. Sophie was so damn sweet and for the past few days she had done nothing but dote on me. Of course it had been inconspicuous doting around everyone that wasn't Rosie because she obviously knew by now. She would slip in the sly joke every now and then, causing Sophie to furrow her eyebrows in that adorable way or snap at her under her breath.

We'd told our parents we'd bonded and they'd commented on how we looked like we'd known each other for ever. My mum loved her, always commenting on how polite and pretty she was. Of course when she made reference to the pretty it was always about me keeping my eyes on any overconfident lads in the clubs trying to lay their hands on her. Of course, something inside me would want to rip any lad apart that tried it on with her instead of just giving them a talking to. We hadn't actually stated what we were yet but the sly kisses, cute looks and the fact we'd now had sex three times told me we were something.

I'd now known Sophie for a week and a half and every moment with her had been brilliant. She was funny, complimentary, witty and made me feel like a million dollars. She had this thing she did when we'd end up sleeping in the same bed where she'd write her name with her index finger on my skin. It was absolutely adorable. And now we're in my room, trying to get out onto the balcony without success. But of course Sophie, Mrs Muscle, is going to try and get out and probably do it. I stood back and crossed my arms, watching as she gave me a smug smile. Her fingers curled around the handle and pulled.

There was absolute no resistance as the door slid open. I groaned lowly and hit her gently on the arm. She merely giggled and nudged me out onto the balcony. It was as warm as ever and I could literally hear the set of recliners out here calling our names. Sophie smirked at me over her shoulder before sliding her shirt over her head. She then unbuttoned her shorts and let them slide down her legs, revealing her red bikini we'd gone out and brought a few days ago. My eyes slid over her, lingering on a few of my favourite parts. She was so...just..wow.

"How lucky am I?" I muttered. Sophie seemed to hear me and turned around, reaching out to place her hand on my hip.

"You haven't shown me your bikini yet," She murmured. It sent chills up my spine. She was just so alluring and the way she made me want her had only really become clear on that night back from Ibiza when we'd done it for the first time. I grunted and pushed her hand away, giggling quietly. I eased my shirt over my head and lay it on the railing before copying Sophie's actions of sliding my skirt down my legs. I could feel her looking so obviously I made more of a show of it.

"You'll catch flies," I whispered when I turned and saw she was still staring. She seemed to realise I had caught her red handed as she gave one of her cheeky little smiles. I merely gave her one back and walked over to the balcony rail and lay my hands on the slightly warm metal that was becoming hotter in the rays of the sun.

As usual the pool was packed with all sorts of people. Some were just chilling while others were splashing and playing in the pool. I had to find a way to get Soph in there in that killed bikini, getting her all wet and such. I was so far into my slightly graphic thoughts when an arm slid around my waist and smooth fingertips slid over my stomach.

"I've got my repellent on," A voice breathed against my neck. I trembled as the fingertips moved lower on my abdomen.

"Soph," I said firmly. She paused for a few seconds before, and I mean this, I could literally hear her smirk.

"Yes?" She murmured in a voice that slightly resembled someone singing a song. She was so damn confident of herself. Well, I suppose she hadn't started off that way but our openness and confidence with each other had grown over our time together. Her hand traced over the front of my bikini bottoms. I breathed in a sharp breath. Stupid, confident, cocky cow. I glared at her over my shoulder but her fingers still managed to find their way passed the material of my undergarments. "D'ya reckon we could make some of the people down there hear you moan?" She whispered. I swallowed hard.

"Later," I said quickly before I could even let my brain have its own say. My fingers gripped her wrist and pulled her hand out of my bottoms. She merely laughed and took my hand.

"Lay down, silly, I'll get us some drinks," She muttered. I nodded and took a seat on one of the recliners. She looked at me for a few seconds before leaning over and kissing the top of my head. As she went to move away, my fingers found the back of her neck.

"Soph?" I muttered. She blinked and then smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Can we, uh, talk when you get back?" I asked quietly. She looked shocked for a few seconds but then nodded and pecked my lips.

"Of course, I better get something stronger than I intended," She returned in a small voice. I nodded and then watched her disappear back into the apartment. I took in a shaky breath and lay back on the inclined chair. What was I going to ask her? Good god, what had I just put myself down for? Did I want to really ask her what we were? Just then I heard the sound of footsteps again and turned around. Sophie was stood there, pinching the bridge of her crinkled nose.

"I, um," She forced out, flexing her fingers slightly before rubbing her hand over her face.

"What is it Soph?"I asked quickly, hope rising in my chest. She opened her mouth to talk then closed it again. Go on, my mind urged, just say it!

"What did you want to drink?"

I hate to admit it but I think my heart dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I'm sorry but I need to think how to end this story :L I love it but I don't want angst or nowt so happiness is for all!<strong>

**Revvviiieeeewww? :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the wait :/ Good lord, sorry guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we only have two days left," I heard Sophie murmur as she sank down onto the step beside me. I gave her a small smile and leant out to get the martini she had just popped to the closest bar to get. I didn't know whether they were more lenient here but Sophie hadn't been asked for her ID as of yet. Well, her non-existent ID. Of course, it was nearly her birthday in like three months so she was close enough.<p>

"I know," I murmured quietly as her hand came up and rested over the one not holding my drink. Smiling, I took a long drink from the glass then turned my body to face her more, bringing my hand up and burying it into the back of her hair. I could see the shimmer in her dark eyes, even in the low light as we just watched each other. I couldn't believe it had only taken me twelve days to...ya know, like this girl. I'd given up trying to determine what feeling like this made me and just decided it didn't matter because the feelings I had for Sophie couldn't be described.

Everything she did was special.

When she kissed me, I knew the feel of her lips and how she liked to be kissed. When she smiled, I felt that rush of warm swell in my chest and make me feel happy. When she would look across at me when we'd lay in bed or out on the beach under the stars, I would feel like I was part of some over played movie cliché. I'd tried a few days earlier to approach what we were to each other because then I could inquire as to what would happen when we got on that plane and afterwards. Was this just one of those holiday flings that everyone talks about in those teenager mags? The gorgeous stranger who swept them off their feet and made them feel better than anyone ever had. That was what Sophie had done to me and I'm not just being childish or stupid because that was how she made me feel.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered quietly. My eyes found hers once more and I took in a deep breath, pulling her head forward a little so I could connect our foreheads.

"You," I replied simply. She was still watching me with those gorgeous blue orbs of hers and I could feel myself...welling up? Oh, fucking hell, Sian, don't you dare cry.

"Good stuff I hope," She responded, her gentle hands coming up to tuck hair behind my ears.

"You know you'd like me to think about particular _bad_stuff," I teased before giving a small laugh and leaning forward to connect our lips. In that familiar way, I felt her tongue brush against my lower lip and I allowed her entrance. I didn't know how long we sat on those steps kissing but for anyone that was walking by it probably wouldn't have looked like a brief peck. When I finally pulled back, my head found the crook of her neck and rested against it.

"Babe," She hushed as her fingers laced through mine. _Babe. _Oh my goodness, she called me babe. She's got such amazing hands. "Talk to me," She added quietly. I let out a long breath and pulled back. I needed to get this off my chest and with some luck it would be on her mind too. Sophie was such a simply complex person who hadn't seemed to show more than happiness and embarrassment of her sister since we'd met. She was cheeky and playful but caring and kind, not stepping over the line into arrogance. It was time. Mine hand slipped away from hers and moved to my drink, bringing it up to my lips and downing it in one go. Just to take the edge off of course.

"Walk with me," I whispered as I rose to my feet and offered my hand in her direction. I could see the confusion on her face but she took my hand anyway and rose to my feet. We didn't speak for a few moments as I led her up onto the esplanade and tangled my fingers through hers. Suppose, I wasn't as against Public displays of affection as I thought I had been. I didn't care who saw me with Sophie because to be honest, who wouldn't want to be seen with a gorgeous brunette on their arm?

When we'd ventured out at night instead of staying in one of our bedrooms (now a favourite pastime of mine) people had tried to hit both of us but a jealous Sophie was rather cute when she'd get all protective and scrunch up her nose. I suppose that was another of Sophie's emotion. In the past I had really disliked people who got jealous but Sophie's hadn't surpassed my line yet as she hadn't gone so far as to beat someone up which a particular ex had done. Nob.

"Sian," She voiced finally. I blinked and looked toward her, seeing the soft expression of amusement on her features but beneath that I knew she was apprehensive as to what I had to say.

"When we get home..." I began but couldn't find the words to finish my sentence. Instead, I felt us stop and Sophie lean over, taking my other hand in hers. I let myself be turned toward her but couldn't meet her eyes. Instead I heard her breathe out deeply and lean forward, pressing a kiss to my cheek. Now or never, Sian, I reassured myself but before I could speak Sophie's voice was already spilling from her mouth.

"It's only a train journey away. Manchester and Southport, it's not far," She said quickly. I blinked. So she did want to see me after this? "And when I'm not working we can see each other," She said hopefully, her hands tightening around my own. She looked so elated. There was pure hope on her face that I'd agree to what she'd just said. I felt my heart swell and couldn't help it as tears began to burn my eyes. She looked so sincere. "Sian," She whispered, hands pulling out of mine so she could hold my face.

I stammered for a few moments as I felt my lips part and a feeble excuse of a voice come out.

"I'm going to university," I breathed raspily. Her face didn't change. "In Cardiff,"

I saw her face fall and felt any further words catch in my throat as her hands slipped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, reviews? (: <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****

* * *

><p>"Sophie!" I yelled as I raced to catch the brunette up. She had taken to striding away off down the promenade in a rather moody way before I could even try and counter the words that had slipped out of my mouth like word vomit. "Just stop and talk to me!" I called. I knew I sounded desperate but can you blame me? She didn't seem to respond though and quickened her pace if anything. She was clearly irritated. <em>You and your big fucking mouth, Powers. <em>

"You didn't tell me," I heard her say as she continued to walk. Her voice was surprisingly level and I'd almost expected her to shout, though when I thought about it, the tone was definitely a sour one. I groaned lowly. It was never meant to be this damn difficult. All those worries I'd had about university were just flooding back and hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"I know, Soph," I attempted gently. "I didn't think it mattered," I added for pure need to get her to turn around and talk to me. I knew I was pleading but I was closer to Sophie now. Had she slowed down? Finally I caught up to her and fumbled for the back of her shirt. A feel of relief swept through me as my fingers closed around fabric but my happiness was short lived as it was soon yanked away from me at the motion of her spinning around to face me.

"You didn't tell me!" She shouted but quickly brought a hand up to clasp over her mouth, a sadness filling those beautiful eyes of hers. I swallowed hard and felt my heart drop into my stomach at the sight in front of me. I had done this. I had made her cry and for the first time I saw Sophie's emotion of sadness. It was so scarily beautiful. The way her lashes were glistening with the tears that had doused them; the way her eyes sparkled with the unshed water that was threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Slowly, careful not to startle her with any sudden movements, I leant forward and buried my hand into the back of her hair, easing her closer and finally bringing her head against my shoulder. I knew she had finally succumbed to how she felt and cried as I heard the breath hitch in her throat and watched as her shoulders began to shake. Then I felt her hands clasp into the front of my top and pull slightly. My other arm came up around her as my lips came into contact with the top of her head. Her hair smelt so nice. Apples with just the faintest hint of chlorine from the pool we'd had a dip in that morning.

"Babe," I whispered eventually, moving my lips to rest and press against her temple. I heard her sniff then felt her fingers loosen on my shirt. "It didn't seem like I needed to tell you," I managed in a soft voice when she pulled back and wiped her hands over her eyes. "I thought-"

"A holiday fling?" She asked sharply, her voice more aggressive than I was comfortable with. I stepped back and shook my head.

"Of course not!" I responded honestly, leaning out for her hands. She let me take them but didn't look at me and merely took to gazing to the side out at the ocean. In the low lights littering the esplanade I could see her eyes shining with the unshed tears she'd refused to let go. "Sophie," I whispered as I took a step closer. _Now or never. Tell her, you idiot before you completely cock it up. _"You're not a holiday fling," I murmured. I saw her gaze shift a little closer to me but there was tautness to her lips.  
>"Sophie you're really specia-"I began but was cut off by a low laugh. She pulled away and shook her head.<p>

"Don't you dare," She whispered, her throat working as she fought to get the words out. I knew I looked completely perplexed. Surely the news hadn't hurt her that much. Right? "Those words come out of your mouth and you're making a promise you can't keep," She muttered. I frowned.

"It's not my fault, Sophie," I defended. I knew what I'd said had come as a shock but Cardiff was there on my UCAS form in black and white and I knew with any luck my scores from my A levels would let me in when I got back. I could see the hurt in her face. She looked like she was going to say something but then merely shook her head and turned away.

"Sophie?" A voice called from my right and I turned sharply to see Rosie and one of her fellas on the pavement beside the road. I stepped back. "Sophie?" The older brunette's voice sounded sharper now. She looked around, desperately trying to look for a way to get down from the raised pavement split from the esplanade with a flower bed without walking to the next flight of steps. Shockingly, she leant down and pulled off her shoes and quickly began to scramble through the flowers. _Welcome to Cost Blanca_ didn't look so good in flowers when Rosie had now destroyed the _A. _

The younger brunette had finally turned to look at her sister with shock all over her face. It seemed me, the fella and her little sister were utterly taken aback. "She's crying," Rosie announced as she got closer to Sophie who quickly turned away again and covered her face. Instantly I felt the older Webster girl's eyes baring into me. I shook my head. It wasn't my fault. I had to tell Sophie sometime. _Just not the best, eh? _My head taunted. God I hated it sometimes.

"What the hell have you done?" Rosie snapped as she moved closer to Sophie and lay a hand on her back only to have it shrugged off.

"Nothing!" I implored. I got death glares from both of the sisters but Sophie's was rather more tear filled. I sighed and pushed my hand back into my hair. "I'm going to University in Cardiff,"

"So?" Rosie asked, looking now confused, exchanging glances between me and Sophie. "That's only like a bus ride away," She said simply. I gawped. God, I could see where all the brains had come from now. Sophie had got Rosie's share.

"It's in South Wales, Rosie," I corrected her. She scoffed. I could see Sophie welling up again.

"Soph, please," I begged, taking a step closer. "We can talk about this," I assured her, stretching out my hand but she merely ignored it.

"I don't want to talk anymore when I know the moment we get off that plane you're moving over a hundred and fifty miles away," She stammered before taking a step back. I felt my lips part. She pursed her lips and looked upward, a ragged breath entering through her mouth as she thought. "I hope you had fun trailing me along," She whispered finally before turning and beginning to run off down the esplanade.

"Sophie!" I yelled, desperate to run after her but Rosie's hand was on my waist, stopping me.

"You've done enough," She hissed, staring down at me. "Have a good rest of your holiday, Sian," She whispered before pushing me away and making to go over her sister.

I stood, mouth open and feeling tears brim in my own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D review?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****

* * *

><p>The next day I didn't see Sophie. I knew she didn't want to see me and I wasn't going to push her. So last night after I'd walked home by myself along the promenade I went to the nearest off license and brought myself a bottle of vodka. It wasn't something I'd usually do but I had wanted to take the edge off. Now the already difficult decision of going to University had seemed like the wrong one but I could never had known would have happened to me on this holiday.<p>

"It's scorching outside, Sian. You not going out?" Mum asked as she reappeared from the bathroom, pulling the towel tighter around her hair as she dried it. She was dressed to go out as usual and I was really beginning to envy my mum's ability to just go out because here I was, the eighteen year old in the prime of her youth, stuck with nothing to do. I did suppose however that I could lounge by the pool because that was what this weather was good for and it would really be my last chance before I had to go home. Eight PM. My flight. Back home.

"I might," I said simply as I leant over and picked my phone up off the table, bringing it closer to me. I'd got Sophie's number and had ended up texting her last night saying how sorry I was. I had been a little tipsy so it wouldn't surprise me at all if she was had trouble deciphering it between all the spelling mistakes and grammar issues. She hadn't texted back. Didn't surprise me, really.

"Well I'm going to the pool so you know where I am if you need me," I heard my mum say before a hand brushed over the top of my head. "We've only got a day left, darlin'," She said before sighing and leaning down, pressing her lips to the top of my head. The holiday was obviously doing well on her affection metre. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Have fun, mum," I said quickly before I heard her toss the towel aside and go for her back, closing the door behind her as she left. She didn't have to remind me that everything had gone wrong and I had so little time to fix it. _Stupid, stupid girl, Sian! I_The voice teased again. I brought my phone up and dragged my finger across the screen to unlock it. The picture of me and Sophie posing for a photo was my background and I couldn't help but smile and run my finger over her gorgeous face. Problem is, my phone is an iPhone, and I ended up opening about two apps in doing so. How could I have messed what we had up so quickly?

I then wondered if going around to her flat would be weird and end up with me getting a door to the face or a slap from none other than Rosie. She had looked so defensive of her sister and I couldn't blame her. I, myself, would give life and limb to defend her. I'd realised that now, even if I hadn't wanted to. I stood up and pushed my phone into the pocket of my shorts and walked over to the window, crossing my arms as I gazed out. The sun did look so damn beautiful on that water and everyone was out there milling around. I wanted to join them but I didn't want to go out without Sophie. I know it sounded weird but things were so much funner with her around and it was a little bit weird to walk around by myself aimlessly for the rest of the day. I supposed I could go shopping.

Maybe even get Sophie a gift but I knew a gift wouldn't solve the rift between us. It was literally going to be distance. When mum had taken me down to Cardiff and we'd looked around it had been so nice and it had hit me as somewhere I wanted to be straight away. The dorms were reasonable and secretly it had always been something I'd wanted to do as I grew up. I had wanted to move away from Southport because when you stay in one place too long your head begins to travel further and you create dreams and you create wishes. I wanted to travel when I was a kid. I wanted to go to Australia and New Zealand then America and I'd do it all without a care in the world.

Except I'd realised that money was what got you everything you wanted. I wanted to be a kid again and go back to when things were easy like cookies and milk and swings and roundabouts not drugs and booze and decisions and headfucks. But this was life. Sighing, I walked over to the counter and grabbed my bag and pulled out my purse. I tucked it into my pocket then made toward the door, deciding that going out alone was purely going out with someone...that didn't talk much. _Oh get your head out your arse, Powers!_

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of that day in a quaint little bar by the bay. I ordered a rather delicious looking martini and just sat there, gazing out at the ocean as the sun set. It was unbelievably gorgeous but I couldn't help but think that it would be so much better if a certain someone was here with me. On one stupid occasion during that day I'd stood up and shouted at some brunette with the name Sophie. It hadn't been her though and that was when I knew what she meant to me. As I lay in bed that night I couldn't sleep. It's funny, really.<p>

I'd met Sophie only fourteen days ago and already I could guess that I was falling for her. I wasn't going to class myself as a lesbian because what I was did not matter. It never would. Not as long as I had Sophie. I flung the covers back and leapt from my bed. I didn't even bother to change out of my tank top and hot pants as I raced along the corridor toward Sophie's room. I needed to see her. No one understands, really. The way she smiled made me dizzy and the way she touched me made me tingle. I didn't care who I woke up as I stood outside her door and thundered my hand against the wood. "Sophie!" I yelled, desperate to just see the brunette who over this holiday had begun to become my everything. I'd spent so much time with her that today without her had felt wrong.

The door took a long time to open and when it did, I always smiled at the sight of the gorgeous sleepy looking brunette. She blinked and grasped the edge of the door but I slammed my foot in front of it before she could close it.

"Let me talk to you," I whispered, reaching out for her hand but she yanked it away.

"Sian," She breathed. "Please, I don't want to get my hopes up for something that you can't give me," She stammered, obviously becoming upset again by it all. I frowned and ran my hand down my face.

"And what do you want, Sophie?" I asked her quietly, hearing the desperation in my voice.

"Goodnight, Sian," She whispered, her gaze dropping to the floor. I pulled my foot back regretfully and just watched the girl disappear behind it. I felt anger rise inside me at her reluctance and took a step back, swallowing hard as my hand moved to my forehead.

For every door that closes another opens but the one I wanted to go through had just shut in my face.

* * *

><p>"Passports please," The man asked as we passed through the first stage of the airport. I loved the airport. It was just a different kind of place. I gave the male, who was identified by his name badge as Julio, my passport and waited. After a couple more security checks we could be through to the massive expanse of overpriced shops and food resturants. It was only five PM now but me and mum had decided it was time to make our way to the airport and just make sure we had enough time.<p>

It was after at least another half an hour that we'd deposited our bags and found a corner of the waiting lounge to sit in. It was quite nice to think that on the day we were leaving the sky had darkened unusually and now when I looked outside I didn't feel that depressing feel when you left somewhere sunny. I certainly hadn't got it when I'd left England.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk," I said quietly to my mum as she delved into her bag for a magazine and soon covered herself behind it. With a roll of my eyes I walked away, walking over to the large windows ,that also acted as walls, of the airport looking over an area of the town. I could feel my eyes heating up again as I thought about the past two weeks and what had happened and how surely, with Sophie not wanting anything to do with me...

_I'd left my heart in Costa Blanca._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading :D review?<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't have been gazing out of the window for any less than ten minutes. It's an amazing view if I'm honest. Beyond the moving planes and runways lays the ocean, still managing to look so damn enticing in the low light. I was about to divert my eyes to the higher visible ground of Costa Blanca when a reflection in the window captured my eye.

"I don't care if you're going to the bloody Antarctic," I heard a voice say. The image of her in the glass may have been distorted in the awkward light but I couldn't miss the long flowing brown tresses and glint of bright blue eyes. "I can't not have you in my life and I know it sounds really, really stupid because it's only been two wee-" She blurted but I'd had enough. I span around, swiftly cutting her off as my hands clasped the sides of her face and brought her lips to mine. God, the way her mouth moved was _amazing. _I felt her hands clasp onto my shoulders and pull me closer before her arms were thrown around my neck and I was completely caught in the embrace.

So here I was, in the middle of the airport, kissing Sophie in front of everyone and know what? I didn't care. When she finally pulled away, I just watched her , worried if I blink she'd disappear. Yesterday had been far too hard because I knew that, or at least thought, I'd lost Sophie but now she was here. Well, ya know, I'd have been catching the same flight as her anyway but she'd probably have gone out her way to avoid me and everything so it would have been so hard. Oh hell, no I'm blabbering.

"I'm sorry about springing it on you," I whispered as I leant down and gave her a peck on her cheek. She smiled shyly and looked around. I followed her gaze to see Rosie watching me across the waiting lounge, expression on her face changing from complete dislike to acceptance then a _if you fuck her up, you'll have me to answer to _look. My fingers found hers and slipped through them. "What will your mum say?" I asked quietly as I moved a little closer to her and lay a hand on her hip. She didn't turn to me for a few seconds but then seemed to catch up to the fact I'd asked a question and turned to face me. She frowned for a few seconds then shrugged her shoulders.

"She knows I'm not straight, Sian," She giggled, her cheeky smile reappearing on her face as she realised that I'd been completely unaware. I merely grinned and pulled her closer, layering her head with kiss again. "We're still going to spend the rest of the holidays seeing each other though, right?" She asked gently when I finally gave her some space to breath. I nodded. Clearly. I would happily spend every moment with her. "Just-" She sighed deeply, a change a facial expression taking over her stunning features. I swallowed, anxious of her next words. "Don't promise me anything," She said finally. The smile that etched itself onto my lips was sad but truthful because I didn't want to make this girl a promise I couldn't keep.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Sophie hissed as she skewered her plastic fork into the mystery meat and brought it up to eye level. I frowned and leant across the armrest to get a closer look then leant down and looked at the label on top of her dish.<p>

"Pork," I replied simply as my gaze ran over the squiggly writing that donned the wrapper of the airplane meal. We'd been in the air now for about two hours and we'd only have another three until we arrived home. It would be early as hell but it was fine, didn't bother me. I'd stumbled in drunk later than this with Sophie the entire holiday, of course that was if she wasn't keeping me up with her hand down my pyjama shorts. Not that I was complaining, hell no! We'd managed to persuade my mum to go sit over with Sally and Rosie and the two seemed to be bonding extremely well over their favourite topic: ex husbands. I had seen the look of pure agreement, adamant almost, on mum's face when I walked past their chairs four rows back when I'd got up for the loo. Well as long as they were bonding while Rosie spent a ton of credit texting all the lads she'd met and was constantly being tutted at by the air stewardesses.

However, I was happy as me and Sophie were devouring our way through our in-flight meals and had been chatting and listening to her ipod now and then, making squeals of excitement when we both found a song we liked. Except now, the plane had died down and people had tried to get off to sleep as the shutters had closed and lights had dimmed. Every now and then the odd plane worker would come along with gross tasting water and offer those still awake it but it wasn't that often.

"So?" I asked finally as I pulled my hand away from Sophie's eyes and lowered the fork from her mouth. She chewed then swallowed, quirking an eyebrow at me as she thought.

"Pineapple?" She deducted. I began to laugh gently and gave her a nod of approval. She chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Your turn," She announced quietly, giving me the look that it was time for me to close my eyes. I did so and felt as she slipped the plastic fork from her hand. I didn't want to tell her but the only food we had left between us was a pack of butter, a cheese slice and a baked bean so it wouldn't be too hard to guess. However, an even easier and familiar feeling came against my lips and my smile broadened. She did have such soft lips. I heard a giggle escape her as she pulled back and slowly I let my eyes flutter open to take her in.

"Well?" She asked quietly, a glint to her eyes as she spoke. I smirked and leant over, taking her chin between my thumb and forefinger. My eyes darted between her own shining orbs and her lips.

"I think I might have to have another try," I breathed before tilting my head gently and capturing her mouth for a few seconds before pulling back and leaning onto my seat, chuckling lowly as Sophie just watched me. I suddenly had quite a wonderful idea and quickly looked up and down the gangway next to me. Rows of sleeping people and the sound of the kid behinds music playing in his headphones met my person. _Safe, _I concluded before turning back to my gorgeous girl. "Your legs look cold," I said quietly as I observed her long, shapely limbs emerging from beneath her shorts.

"I'm fine," She said in return, eyes widening at the proposition. I smirked and merely ignored her, leaning over onto the floor and pulling the blanket up and laying it over her lower body.

"No, really," I whispered before leaning over and kissing her beneath her ear. "You look like you need to be warmed up," I breathed, surprised at the huskiness of my own voice. She shuddered and looked at me. I could see she now understood and swallowed before leaning back a little more comfortably. I grabbed my own blanket and lay it over the armrest as well as my own lap. I moved forward and slowly and pressed a kiss to her neck and then her jaw then pulled back and ran her fingers down the brunette's arm. "Just try and keep it down," I breathed as her hand reached the end of Sophie's hand that was flexing on the fabric.

Giving her one final smirk and a kiss on the jaw my hand slowly slid beneath the blanket and Sophie's head tilted back on the seat.

I don't think time on a plane has ever gone so quickly nor have we recieved so many funny looks from air hostesses.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D Review?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter :D**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****

* * *

><p>I never saw Sophie again after that summer. It was like a whirlwind though and we enjoyed it while we could. It was a mutual decision to break up, being that I was going off to University and all but we promised to keep in touch as friends. It had been such an amazing few weeks and had opened my eyes to more than what I'd had before. I don't think I'll ever forget my gorgeous goddess who'd I first laid eyes on in that lobby, nor forget the way she'd make me feel when she smiled or how her voice could make me feel so many things I was beyond-<p>

_Oh who am I kidding?_

Me and Sophie have been together for ages now. Every since I met her back in August I know I've been smitten with her. It's December now and I told her I loved her for the first time last week. She did that cheeky little smile of hers and told me that it had taken me long enough. I bet you're wondering how it played out aren't you?

Well after we got back from Spain Sophie was there on the day I got my A levels. 2 As and a B. She'd squealed and kissed me over and over, telling me how proud she was. I was pretty proud too but my heart sank a little as I watched her and my mum exchange looks at the paper from across the room, both of them smiling from ear to ear. It meant I could get into Cardiff and would have to leave Sophie but I had a plan.

A little thing some genius thought up called a gap year. I knew some people advised against them but I knew what I wanted to do. I'm not stupid so I know that relationships come and go but me and Sophie were going strong and I had really fallen for this girl so I knew even if she did end it with me (note how I wasn't even going to think about ending it with her) I would want time to recover so a gap year would be lovely.

Cardiff were brilliant about it and told me that my place would stay for me until next year. Of course, I didn't tell Sophie this and just went on like usual. I knew that it was still playing on her mind because she'd go quiet sometimes. She also had a habit of getting a little sad when we'd stay up late and watch re-runs of Gavin and Stacey. I think it was the welsh accent...you should have seen her when we watched Torchwood.

It was only a week until I was supposedly leaving and I'd been telling Sophie that it wasn't good for her to come over because the house was a mess with all the boxes. It wasn't too difficult because Sophie and I only really got to see each other on weekends. It was hard but we pushed through it because that's what you do. You should have seen her face when I took her out for dinner and told her that I had taken the gap year. To say she was delighted was an understatement and god did we have a good night when we got home that night.

So here we are, sat on her mum's sofa, surrounded by the sound of laughter and festive lighting. We'd slept over at mine last night and my mum had dropped us off at Soph's for Christmas dinner. I knew my mum wouldn't be alone because she'd found herself a new fella!

Anyway, back to Sophie's. I'd even gone out of my way and brought Sally and Rosie presents and had been totally shocked when they'd brought me a present too. I'd given Sophie a necklace and bracelet combo and she'd brought me these gorgeous boots I'd seen back in November. I wouldn't have cared if she'd brought me nothing because being with her was enough. Sally seemed to have softened up and let Kevin, Sophie's dad, back into the house and now his little boy was tearing into his present. The look of delight on his face was something I missed so sorely.

We'd taken a trip to America earlier in the year because I had got a little lucky on a lottery ticket of mine. It had been amazing and I was able to celebrate Sophie's eighteenth in style. Well, we hadn't gone on the day of her birthday because of her families desire to be with her but had flown out on the fifth of November and stayed for a week and a half.

We'd gone to the area around New York and it had been so beautiful. New York hadn't been too bad either.

We hadn't stayed in any fancy hotel because I'd only won a couple of grand and had put some away for my life in the future. Sophie hadn't seemed to mind whether the bed was made of blinking gold. That girl's a star and _hell _of a person to be with in bed. It had been amazing and we'd soon realised that we loved holidays together so we've planned to go to New Zealand next year.

She's going to take a business course at the local college as well and I'm preparing for University but that's months away so there's no issue.

And yes, I know people might think it's stupid but it's crazy how hard I've fallen for this girl and if it goes well, maybe we can get a flat in Cardiff because I truly don't think I can bear to be away from her. I think even her parents know how badly I've fallen away from her because they must be getting annoyed with the sound of her chatting on the phone for hours at night.

And what's more is that I don't care what anyone thinks because I'm not going to say I like girls because I don't..I like this one girl: Sophie Webster and I can't even think about what would have happened if she'd not have come after me in that airport on that day because I know something in me wouldn't have been right.

I'm _not_ young; I'm _not_ stupid and wishing my life on something that will never happen; I'm _not_ going to thrown this away and most of all I'm _not_going to blow all I've got right now on something stupid because life is about taking things as they come.

Sophie smiled beside me and moments later I felt her gentle lips on my jaw. "I love you," She whispered against my ear.

She's amazing. She's fucking amazing.

And you know what? If there's one thing I know when I look at her and think how far we've come it's that...

_I'm glad I found my heart in Costa Blanca._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there we have it you beautiful people! The final chapter. This was my first multi-chapter story and I would like to thank you all SO much for all your support, you've been amazing and have been what's kept me going. I don't think some people understand how much feedback can mean to someone and it means a load to me so I hope I did this final justice. I know it doesn't actually contain much but it's a happy ending and I know that's what everyone wants :D<strong>_

_**My gratitude is to anyone who's ever read, commented or rated this fiction or any of mine and be sure to keep checking back for anything else I do :P**_

_**I feel like I'm doing an Oscar speech...I'd like to thank my mum and my dad- Oh dear, lord, Stop! **_

_**Not my best piece of work but to be honest...I need some stuff to just subside because of my school life and what not.**___

_**To put it easily: Thank you. **___

_**Simples. **_

_**~x**_


End file.
